Harry Potter le retour du sûpreme!
by Di castillo de mortes
Summary: Harry va faire des decouverte importante sur sa vie!trahison violence adventure et romance dans ce monde de brute sont au programme!
1. Prophéties et colère

_**Harry Potter le retour du suprême**_

**Note importante: ce chapitre et toute la fic est écrite par moi et un autre auteur (**_**potter241**_**) avec nos idées communes je vous prierez donc de penser a lui dans vos reviews!!**

Harry va apprendre que la vie n'est pas blanche ou noir comme il le penser et qu'il vos mieux faire c'est propre choix…

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J., sauf certain qui apparaîtra plus tard.

**Fourchelangue**

°Phoenixie°

«_Elfique»_

#Pensé d'Harry#

-Dialogue normale et

Dialogue en penser

_Sortilèges_

_NDA Auteur_

_NDF Co-auteur_

**Ceci est ma première fic donc soyer indulgent merci!! **

Il y a longtemps dans les coins reculés du monde magique les différentes créatures pourvu du don de la magie se réunissaient en une assemblée extraordinaire, en effet l'enjeu du monde magique et non-magique en été la cause, tout le monde voulais donner son avis, ce qui provoqué une cacophonie pas possible jusqu'à ce que la voie du plus puissant de tout les être se fit entendre d'une voie roque il prédit la naissance de l'être suprême à travers une prophétie :

_Le Suprême resta le même à travers les temps, restant une énigme pour les mages de cette Voie eux-mêmes. Certains disent qu'il est demi-dieu, issu de la Divinité de la Magie, voire la Conscience Magique du Multi-monde. On dit aussi que les premiers Archimages ne sont pas morts, mais passés au rang de divinités mineures de la magie._

_Qu'en est-il, et que serait devenu le Suprême ? Il fit part d'une prophétie. On dit qu'ils ne meurent pas avant que celui digne de prendre le relais ne soit né et en âge d'être formé. Et cette personne descendra de deux camps ennemis depuis la nuit des temps. Il aura plus de pouvoir que n'importe qui. Et choisira s'il veut faire éclater la vérité ou le mensonge. S'il veut faire de notre monde un monde de paix ou de ténèbres, puissiez-vous le préserver de cette voie._

1000 ans plus tard, et à des kilomètres de là, un jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut d'un rêve particulièrement troublant, en effet il venait d'assister à l'énonciation de la prophétie du suprême, ce jeune homme s'appelait Harry Potter. Il était 23h10, dehors la nuit était calme, les arbres paisibles profitent de la petite brise caressant leurs feuilles florissantes.

Harry se leva de son lit en gémissant, il venait à la fois de voir la mort de Sirius puis cette prophétie étrange. Il avait le visage humide de sueur et ses traits étaient effrayés.

« Je ne veux pas me rendormir, et puis de toute façon je ne le pourrais pas » pensa Harry.

Il réalisa que dans 50min ce serais son anniversaire. Il décida d'ouvrir sa fenêtre et de relire un de ces livres de cour, en l'occurrence celui de DCFM.

Puis vers 23h58, il déposa son livre pour pouvoir effectué son habituel décompte.

« 50…40…30…20…10….1. Ahhhhhhh ! »

Harry ressenti une grande douleur et senti son corps s'étirer, ses épaules s'élargir et sa musculature s'affiner, la douleur était telle qu'il tomba dans l'inconscience...

Le lendemain matin, au réveille il vit flou et voulu mettre ses lunettes, mais il remarqua qu'il les avait sur le nez et qu'il ne voyait pas correctement avec (NDA : il est plus myope miracle), il les enleva et se leva, il remarqua que ses cheveux avaient poussé il lui tombait sur les épaules.

Choquer il se regarda dans le miroir et ce qu'il vit le fit devenir tout blanc. Il avait pris au minimum 10cm, il mesurait donc 1m85, ces cheveux lui tomber sur les épaules d'un noir profond, mais avec des reflets auburn en fonction du soleil, et ces yeux vert émeraude été plus brillant que jamais, on pouvait voir la puissance pulsait dans ces yeux qu'il avait hérité de sa mère.

Sa musculature avait aussi changé (NDF : ouaaa bogoss), il n'était plus le petit maigrichon ressemblant à un vampire, sa peau avait prit une teinte d'apollon, une peau légèrement halé ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Mais ce qui le choqua encore plus c'était les deux ailes qui avait poussé dans son dos, une noir comme les ténèbres on avait l'impression qu'elle aspiré la lumière des alentours, quant à l'autre aile elle était d'une blancheur immaculé et il n'arrivait pas à fixer son regard dessus trop longtemps.

Il avait en plus hérité de deux katana fait dans des matériaux inconnus, puisque celui se trouvant a sa gauche était noir jais l'opposé de l'aile immaculé se trouvant elle aussi a gauche, puis à sa droite un katana recourbé magnifique et d'un blanc pur reposé du coté de l'aile noir. (NDF : sisi attention les filles le tombeur de c dame rentre dans la place **petit mot de potter241**). Harry revenu à la réalité se dit que au moins cette année on le trouverait beau et qu'il pourra enfin faire de nouvelle expérience. Et puis ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il avait hérité d'un corps de rêve non ? (NDA : pas narcissique pour un sous),

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua les habituels hiboux pour son anniversaire, il y en avait en tout 8 dont trois qu'il ne connaissait pas, il alla s'assoir sur son lit et entreprit de défaire les hiboux de leur charge, il en pris une au hasard et vit que c'était une lettre d'aspect officielle du ministère de la magie et ce dit qu'il la lirait plus tard, d'abord il voulait lire les lettres de ses amis, il en prit une et vit qu'elle venait de Ron.

_Salut mon pote BONNE ANNIF!! C'est pas tout le temps qu'on n'a 16 ans, si tu a un souci ou quoi que ce soit qui se rapporte à ta cicatrice parles-en avec Dumbledore, il sera quoi faire!!Je suis désolé mais tu ne pourras pas venir cette été à la maison, maman et papa l'ont demandait à Dumbledore, mais il a dit que tu étais plus en sécurité chez tes moldus, maman à taper une de ces crises!! Je te laisse on se voit a la rentrée._

_Ron_

_Ps: Hermione à passer ses vacances cher Vicky chéri tu te rends compte!!_

#Alor comme ca le vieux fou ne veut pas me laisser aller chez les Weasley, il n'a pas encore compris avec la mort de Sirius d'arrêté de régir ma vie.#

#J'EN N'AI MARRE DES VIEUX FOU GLUCOSER QUI SE PERMETTENT DE CONTROLER MA VIE !!#

#Bon du calme Harry, il reste encore les autres lettres. Ah ! Hermione m'a écrit: #

_Salut Harry!! BONNE ANNIVAIRSAIRE!!Tu n'a pas à culpabiliser pour la mort de Sirius ce n'est pas ta faute!! Sinon si t'as un problème avec ta cicatrice parle-en avec Dumbledore, il saura quoi faire!! Au faite j'ai passé une partie de mes vacances chez Viktor, et depuis Ron me fait la tête, je ne le supporte plus et je ne le comprends pas !! Je suis chez les Weasley jusqu'à la fin des vacances, je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas venir._

_Gros bisous !_

_Hermione _

_Ps: on se voit a la rentrée._

Harry était encore plus en colère contre Dumbledore et Voldemort.

#Bon ce n'est pas tout ca mais je vais lire la lettre du ministère:#

_Cher Mr Potter, _

_Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement face à l'année qui vient de se dérouler. Je vous prie de bien vouloir venir me voir le 1__er__ aout à 12h grâce à un Portoloin inclut dans l'enveloppe, je pense que nous avons pleins de choses à nous dire Mr Potter._

_Avec l'expression distinguée de mes sentiments._

_Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la Magie._

#Mais il est complètement fou cette abru…de Ministre. Déjà la première fois que je le rencontre il est sympa, puis l'année dernière il m'insulte, me rabaisse devant la communauté sorcière ET maintenant il veut qu'on se rencontre !! Je vais lui faire voir ma façon de penser à celui-là, entre le fou glucosé, face de serpent et l'encu…de Ministre j'ai vraiment de quoi péter un câble ! Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais si j'ouvrai les autres paquets !#

Il ouvrit un paquet avec l'écriture d'Hagrid, il y vit un œuf blanc et au milieu strié des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

_Harry, _

_Joyeux anniversaire, c'est un œuf que j'ai trouvé dans la forêt interdite prés d'une licorne ! Elle me l'a donnait donc je pense qu'il n'est pas mauvais, c'est pour ça que je te l'envoie. Je ne sais pas quand il va éclore, ni quel genre d'animal ce pourrait être, donc fais attention ! Envoie-moi Hedwige quand tu seras quel animal c'est !_

_Hagrid_

#Olala Hagrid et sa passion pour les animaux dit 'non dangereux' je m'inquiète, mais bon en même temps si c'est une licorne qui lui a donné ça devrait aller#

Ensuite Harry prit une des lettres dont il ne connaissait pas l'expéditeur.

_Mr Potter,_

_Vous êtes convié à la lecture du testament de votre parrain, Sirius Orion Black, le 5 aout à 10h. Vous devait aussi vous rendre au bureau des héritages à 9h ce même jour. Nous devons vous informé de l'héritage que vos parents vous ont laissé._

_Gringots_

Harry était plus que surprit que le vieux fou ait laissé passer cette information, mais bon il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il ouvrit une lettre qu'il savait venir de Poudlard.

_Mr Potter,_

_Vous trouverez dans cette lettre vos résultats de BUSE, seul les Acceptables, Effort Exceptionnel et Optimal vous accorde la buse, en dessous d'acceptable vous êtes recalé._

_Métamorphose : O_

_Potions : O_

_Histoire de la magie : A (parce que vous vous êtes évanouis)_

_Enchantement : O_

_Botanique : O_

_Défense contre les forces du mal : O+_

_Astronomie : O_

_Divination : E (Bonne prédiction)_

_Soin au créature magique : O_

_O+ est une mention spéciale qui a été créée par les fondateurs pour un élève extrêmement doué, elle permet à l'élève d'avoir sa buse ainsi que son Aspic._

_Félicitation Mr Potter vous êtes l'élève avec la plus haute moyenne de Poudlard._

_Marchebank, Griselda _

Harry n'en revenait pas, il était l'élève le plus intelligent de Poudlard, même Hermione arrivait en dessous de lui ! # Wouahhh quel pied de se sentir intelligent, je comprends Hermione maintenant, c'est super.#

Il vit ensuite qu'il y avait la lettre habituelle pour les fournitures et le départ du train. Ensuite il prit l'avant dernier paquet qui provenait de McGonagall, c'était son balai ! Il était super content, et dans le paquet il y avait une enveloppe, où elle lui demandait s'il voulait bien devenir capitaine de l'équipe, ainsi que préfet, puisque Ron avait été viré à cause de ses notes. Il renvoya une réponse positive au professeur puis s'intéressa au dernier paquet, il était fermé avec un sceau représentant un ange embrassant un démon sous le couché de soleil.

Dans le paquet il y avait une bague et un pendentif représentant le sceau ainsi qu'une clef de coffre à Gringots. Il décida alors de prendre la dernière lettre.

_Harry,_

_Mon fils, #_ QUOI mon fils ?# _il faut que tu sache que si tu reçois cette lettre c'est que ton père et moi somme mort. Je l'ai ensorcelé pour qu'elle te parvienne le jour de tes 16ans. Cette lettre te parvient pour que tu puisses savoir ce que personne ne sait. Ton père et moi ne sommes pas humains ! Oui mon chéri, tu as bien lu, ton père et moi descendons de deux camps, ennemis depuis toujours. Je descends de Lucifer le roi des Enfer, je suis une démone et quant à ton père, lui descend de jésus le roi du Paradis. Nos deux royaume ont été ennemis depuis la nuit des temps, c'est pour ça que quand ton père et moi nous nous sommes rencontré on c'est détesté. Moi j'ai été adopté puisque, tous les démons doivent faire un stage dans le monde des humains. James, lui sa famille descend bien des anges, je reprends donc, nous nous sommes détesté, puis en 7ème année nous avons commencé à avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Quand nous avons décidé de nous marié nos deux royaumes décidèrent de faire une trêve, Dumbledore apprit pour nos origines et quand il sut que j'étais enceinte il décida de se servir de toi pour tuer Voldemort. Nous avons aussi apprit que Dumbledore n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être, il s'appel en réalité Gellert Grindelwald, oui c'est bien le mage que Dumbledore était censé avoir tué ! Il tua Dumbledore et prit sa place, Fumseck est la pour le surveillé donc fait attention ! Je t'en pris mon fils tu es le prince des deux plus grands royaumes, donc conduit toi comme tel et ne fait confiance qu'a toi !! Je t'en prie mon bébé vit pour toi ! La bague te sert au cas où tu veux rester Harry Potter, car ton véritable prénom et Azshar, la bague te servira pour reprendre l'apparence d'Harry, et le pendentif te protégera contre les Légilimens le temps que tu apprennes l'Occlumencie !_

_Lily Potter née Enferus_

#J'en reviens pas, ce salaud de Grindelwald ma totalement manipulé, j'en reviens pas ! Espèce de petit bat…!#

Harry, non Azshar, n'en revenait pas, mais il décida de suivre les dernières volontés de sa mère et ferait payer à Grindelwald et Voldemort pour avoir fait de sa vie un enfer… Non, ils connaitront l'enfer !

Fin

Laissez des reviews !!


	2. Fudge et Héritages

_**Harry Potter le retour du suprême**_

**Note importante: ce chapitre et toute la fic est écrite par moi et un autre auteur (**_**potter241**_**) avec nos idées communes je vous prierez donc de penser a lui dans vos reviews!!**

Harry va apprendre que la vie n'est pas blanche ou noir comme il le pensait et qu'il vos mieux faire ces propre choix…

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf certain qui apparaîtra plus tard.

**Fourchelangue**

°Phoenix°

«_Elfique»_

#Pensé des personnages#

-Dialogue normale

_Sortilèges_

_NDA Auteur_

_NDF Co-auteur_

**Ceci est ma première fic donc soyez indulgent merci!! **

**Petit annonce : je cherche un bêta ou une bêta Reader pour ma fic merci !!**

Chapitre 2: rencontre avec le ministre et héritages!!

Le lendemain matin, Harry ce réveilla à cause d'une douleur dans le dos, ce qui l'étonna au plus au point puisqu'il n'avait rien mis sur son lit qui puisse lui faire mal et c'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela sa métamorphose de la veille et ce leva en sursaut,

_# Punaise je fais comment moi pour faire disparaître ses ailes ?#_

A peine eut-il fini de pensée à ce petit problème que ses ailes disparurent. Il ne restait plus que ses katana. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que c'était des katana magique et qu'il ne fallait qu'une pensée de leur possesseur pour qu'ils disparaissent ou apparaisse mais sa il le découvrira assez tôt.

# Bon ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas me regarder, mais faudrait peut-être que je commence mon programme pour devenir plus puissant, mais avant faudrait que je passe outre l'interdiction de faire de la magie en dehors du collège #

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il repensa à la lettre du ministre et son invitation à se rendre à son bureau aujourd'hui a 12h00.

# Je crois que je vais quand même accepter ce rendez-vous peut-être que je pourrais en tirer profit #

C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'Harry se prépara à aller à son rendez-vous avec le ministre, il jeta un coup au réveille qui afficher 11h30.

# Bien il me reste 30 minute pour me préparer à affronter un incompétent débile qui me veut juste à ses cotés pour remonter sa cote de popularité, pff la merde #

Il ne lui restait que quelque seconde avant son départ, il prit le Portoloin, qui était une carte de fidélité.

#5...4...3...2...1...0#

Il sentit l'habituel crochet au nombril avant d'atterrir dans le bureau du ministre. Quand le ministre le vit, il se leva prestement pour aller à sa rencontre.

- Mr Potter, bienvenue, veuillez vous asseoir, nous avons à parler! commença le ministre.

- Très bien Monsieur le Ministre, mais veuillez aller droit au but!! répondit Harry avec sa voix froid à faire pâlir Séverus Rogue

- Bien sur, Mr Potter mais avant tout je voudrais m'excuser de mon comportement de l'année dernière...vous aviez raison au sujet du retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom! Dit le ministre.

- Venez-en au fait Mr le Ministre, répondit Harry toujours avec sa voix froide.

- Euh…oui…bien sur...Voila ! Je voudrais savoir si vous voudriez bien paraître à mes cotés pour rassurez la population et leur dire que le ministère fait un bon travaille, bien sur vous devriez faire une ou deux conférences de presse en ma compagnie et leur laisser prendre quelque photo de nous deux! Débita le ministre avec assurance.

# C'est bien ce que je pensais, il veut se servir de moi, mais il va avoir une sacrée surprise. S'il croit que je vais me laisser faire, il se met le doigt dans l'œil.#

Le ministre prit peur en voyant le sourire machiavélique qu'Harry prit après qu'il est fini de parler.

- Mr le ministre, croyez-vous vraiment que j'aurais accepté cette proposition après l'année que je viens de passer ? déclara-t-il froidement.

- Bi...bien sur Mr Potter!! répondit le ministre avec un visage défait.

- Hahaha ! Laissez-moi rire ! Vous avez vraiment cru que je ferais ce que vous me demandez sans que j'en tire un quelconque...bénéfice!!? susurra Harry avec un sourire diabolique.

- Honnêtement je le croyais, effectivement!! répondit le ministre qui commençait à se mettre en colère en voyant son plan tomber à l'eau.

Harry commençait à s'énerver sur la débilité du ministre et il était prêt à exploser. (NDA: faite que le ministre le comprenne sinon il est mal barrer)

- Je vais vous dire un truc Mr le ministre...Vous voulez que je paraisse a coté de vous pour rassurer la population ou pour remonter votre cote de popularité...déclara Harry froidement

- JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS, MR POTTER JE SUIS LE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE! explosa Fudge.

- Et alors ! Cela vous permet-il de me faire passer pour un fou ? Ou encore de dire que j'ai un problème et que je recherche la célébrité ? Ou encore de passer outre les mauvais traitements que Miss Ombrage a exercés sur moi en plus de vouloir me lancer un Doloris ? CELA VOUS LE PERMET-IL!! explosa Harry.

Le ministre commençait à virer au blanc quand il sentit la puissance émanait du corps d'Harry, sa magie à l'état brute était aussi puissante que celle de Dumbledore. Le ministre prit peur en voyant les possibilités d'Harry.

Pendent ce temps là, Harry essayé de se calmer pour ne pas faire exploser le ministère.

# Du calme Harry, si tu veux réussir ce pourquoi tu as accepté de venir, mieux vaut ne pas tout faire exploser #

Tout en se calmant, Harry remarqua le comportement du ministre et pensa qu'il était vraiment ridicule, et ce dit que son petit éclat, aller lui faciliter la tache.

- Bien Mr le ministre, vous voulez toujours que j'apparaisse à vos coté pour une conférence de presse et quelque photo? demanda Harry.

- O...ou...oui Mr Potter! Bégaya le ministre.

- Alors vous aller m'écouter attentivement je ne le répéterais pas deux fois.

Harry attendit que le ministre accepte et continua.

- Alors si vous voulez que j'accepte ce marcher il va valoir que vous m'accordiez quelque petite chose...Non laisser moi finir! fit Harry en voyant le ministre sur le point de le couper.

- Donc…je voudrais être majeure au yeux de la loi et pouvoir utiliser la magie comme bon me semble, avoir l'immunité judiciaire pendant toute la durée de la guerre, même si j'utilise les impardonnable...ah oui encore un truc je veux savoir toute les démarche du ministère pour prévoir la guerre contre Voldemort, et je veux aussi des papiers remplis que j'aurais juste à faire signer pour que la personne choisi soit majeur et immunisée jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Voila c'est à peu près tout pour l'instant. A vous de choisir, soit vous accepter et nous avons un arrangement, soit vous vous démerder et je porte plainte pour mauvais traitement envers ma personne!!

- Ai-je le choix Mr Potter ? demanda le ministre.

- On a toujours le choix Mr le ministre, répondit Harry un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- …Bon d'accord vous aurez tout ce que vous avez demandé, je vais demander à mon secrétaire de préparer les papiers, accorda le ministre.

- Non, je veux que se soient vous qui prépariez les papiers, je veux que qu'en je sortirais de ce bureaux je sois majeur et que j'ai mon immunité, sinon je pars tout de suite!!

- D'accord Mr Potter, laissez-moi préparer les papiers et se sera bon, supplia le ministre.

- faite, approuva Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se réjouissais de sa réussite avec le ministre et ce dit qu'il devait a partir d'aujourd'hui laisser plus souvent sont coté Serpentard ressortir.

- C'est bon Mr Potter, vous n'avez plus qu'à signer et vous serez majeur et immunisé pour la durée de la guerre.

Harry signa les papiers avec son sang pour que ca les rendes officielle et pris les autres exemplaire non signer pour des gens de sa connaissance.

- Mr le ministre nous avons un accord vous n'avez plus qu'a me transmettre l'heure et le lieu de votre conférence de presse et j'y serrais!! réaffirma Harry.

- Il en sera fait ainsi.

- Ce n'est pas tout ca Mr le ministre, mais je dois encore faire des choses, donc je vais vous laisser.

- Au revoir.

- Ah, encore un truc Mr le ministre, pas un mot a Dumbledore... et trouvez moi un credo pour que je puisse passer mon permis de transplanage, au revoir Mr le ministre!!

Harry sortie du bureau du ministre en laissant celui-là bouche bée. Il traversa le ministère pour se rendre au département des mystères arrivé devant le voile il le contempla avant de dire a voix haute.

Je vous le promets, Sirius, maman, papa et Cédric je vous vengerais!!

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il venait de dire cette phrase en démoniaque et que sa magie à accepté ces paroles en brillant tout autour de lui ce qui affola les détecteur de magie du ministère, dans sa colère il transplana au parc près du 4 Privet Drive, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il venait de transplaner malgré les protections anti-transplanage du ministère.

Quatre jour était passé depuis sont rendez-vous avec le ministre, et c'était bientôt l'heure pour lui d'aller à la lecture du testament de Sirius. Il était 9h et il sorti pour transplaner d'une ruelle au chaudron baveur, ceci fait, il alla sur le chemin de traverse et se dirigea vers un bâtiment bancale blancs qui été Gringots, la banque des sorciers.

Il se souvenait encore avec quelle facilitée il avait réussi à transplaner quelque jour auparavant.

_Flash Back_

_On n'était le lendemain de la visite chez le ministre vers 10h, Harry ce fit réveillez par un hibou Grand Duc._

_# p... d'oiseau de m... peut pas laisser les gens honnête_ _dormir...ah sa viens du ministre il a fait vite#_

Cher Mr Potter

Suite à notre entrevue vous avez de mander a passer votre permis de transplanage

Veuillez prendre note que votre passage ce fera le 3 aout a 14h.

Bien à vous

Le Ministre de la magie

_Harry n'en revenais pas il avait réussi a avoir ce qu'il voulait._

_#Bon maintenant faut que je m'entraine. Aller, concentre toi, souviens toi des 3 D et visualise ta destination ...la salle de bain a l'étage #_

_Des qu'il eut fini de penser à la salle de bain il senti l'habituelle sensation de compression qui résulte d'un transplanage et atterrit dans la salle de bain de l'étage qui était occupé._

_Après ce petit incident il continua à s'entrainer pour être prêt le lendemain après-midi._

_Fin Flash Back._

Arrivé devant la banque, il rentra dedans et ce dirigea vers un comptoir où il y avait un gobelin entrain de ranger des dossiers. Quand le gobelin l'aperçut il releva la tête et demanda.

- Que puis-je pour vous Mr Potter.

- Je viens pour un héritage, répondit Harry.

Les yeux du gobelin sortir de leur orbite quand il entendit ça et lui répondit de sa voix mielleuse.

- Veuillez me suivre au bureau des héritages.

Harry le suivi donc jusqu'à une porte où il y avait marqué dessus Gripsec, Bureau des Héritages il entra suivi du gobelin qui lui demanda de s'assoir sur un des fauteuils.

Le gobelin sorti et quelque minute plus tard elle se ré ouvrit sur un autre gobelin.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, je suppose que vous êtes là pour l'héritage de vos parent ? Demanda le gobelin.

- Vous supposez bien Mr... ?

- Gripsec Mr Potter, je m'appelle Gripsec.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Bien sur Mr Potter allez-y.

- C'est bien vous qui' m'avais emmené à mon coffre la premier fois que je suis venus.

- en effet Mr Potter c'est bien moi, répondit le Gobelin étonnait qu'un sorcier ce souvienne de lui.

- Je suppose que vous voulez commencer par l'héritage de vos parents puisque celui de votre parrain sera lut après ?

- Oui ! Quelque chose me dit que j'en n'aurais besoin pour plus tard.

- commençons alors, dit le gobelin avec un sourire en coins.

_Moi, James Anarion Griffondor Serdaigle Potter lègue tout mais biens à ma femme Lily Potter née Enferus adopter Evans et le cas échéant à mon fils Harry Azshar James Griffondor Serdaigle Poufsouffle Emrys Enferus Potter. Les biens de la famille Potter et le titre de lord de la maison Potter avec tout les droits qui s'y rapporte._

_Moi James Anarion Griffondor Serdaigle Potter jure être sain d'esprit à la rédaction de ce testament._

_Ps : Ci-joint une lettre à donner à mon fils Harry Azshar James Griffondor Serdaigle Pouffsoufle Emrys Enferus Potter le jour de la lecture de ce testament._

Harry prit la lettre et l'a mit dans sa poche pour la lire plus tard.

- Passons à celui de Mme Evans.

Harry était tellement surpris de son nom qu'il ne chercha même pas a arrêter le gobelin à la lecture du testament de sa mère.

_Moi, Lily Enferus Pouffsoufle Emrys Evans Potter lègue tout mes biens à mon mari James Potter et le cas échéant à mon fils Harry Azshar James Griffondor Serdaigle Pouffsoufle Emrys Enferus Potter et lui lègue les biens de la famille Enferus et le titre de prince des enfers et de la famille Enferus avec tous les droits qui s'y rapporte._

_Moi Lyli Enferus Poufsouffle Emrys Evans Potter jure être sainte d'esprit à la rédaction de ce testament._

_Ps: Ci-joint une lettre à donner à mon fils lors de la lecture de ce testament._

Harry se senti perdu, on lui avait toujours dit que sa mère était une née de moldu, que c'est pour ça que les autres familles de sang pur n'était pas heureux de leur union.

- Gripsec puis-je savoir qui connaissais la nature de ma mère s'il vous plait !!

- Bien sûr Mr Potter … Il y a Albus Dumbledore, votre défunt père, votre défunt parrain et un certain Remus Lupin.

- Je vous remercie Gripsec.

- Je vous en pris, Mr Potter.

Harry était perdu dans ces pensée, pendant ce temps le gobelin fit venir deux autres gobelins avec des habits aux armoiries des familles Potter et Enferus. Harry était tellement plongé dans ces pensées qu'il ne les vit pas arriver.

# Alors comme ça le vieux fou glucosé savais que ma mère n'était pas une née de moldu, je le hais ! Comment peut-il penser que je lui ferais encore confiance avec ces révélations, je te jure vieux fou, je vais me venger de tout ce qui m'ont trahis, pour Remus faut que je lui parle ça ne m'étonnerais même pas que le vieux fou lui ait interdit de me le dire, de plus je suis le prince des enfers, ca aussi il me la caché le vieux fou JE LE HAIE !!!!! #

- Mr Potter, nous allons procéder à la cérémonie des bagues!!

- D'accord, mais qu'est ce que la cérémonie des Bagues au juste ? demanda Harry en se traitant d'ignorant sur le monde magique.

#Va falloir remédier à ce problème le plus rapidement possible#

- La cérémonie des bagues est une cérémonie qui détermine qui est le légitime héritier de la famille concerné. Cette cérémonie constitue à mettre la Bagues familiale au doit et voir si elle vous accepte en tant qu'hériter légitime. Tout dépend de la lueur que la bague émettra après avoir scanné votre aura et signature magique, plus la lueur tire vers le blanc ou le noir pour certaine famille comme les Black ou les Serpentard ou encore les Malfoy et les Nott, pour n'ne cité que quelques-uns. Il y a aussi des familles ou la lueur est un blanc pur, comme les Potter, les Dumbledore, les Prewett alors à ce moment là vous êtes reconnue comme le légitime héritier.

- Merci.

- C'est tout naturel Mr Potter…Mais il est bientôt 10h et nous devons encore faire beaucoup de choses avant la lecture du testament de votre parrain !

- Bien sur ! Procédons à la cérémonie, que dois-je faire ?

- Veuillez mettre cette anneau à votre doigt !!

Harry prit la Bagues que lui donnait Gripsec et l'enfila au doigt, il ressentit une petit piqure.

Ca faisait maintenant 10 bonnes minutes qu'il avait enfilé la Bague, et rien ne s'était encore passé. Il fallut attendre encore 5 minutes avant de voir la bague s'illuminer d'un blanc pur en reconnaissant Harry comme héritier légitime de la famille Potter, il devint donc le nouveau Lord de la maison Potter.

- Vous voilâtes Lord de la famille Potter, dit répondit le Gobelin avec un air très étonné.

- Merci. Mais puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous me regardez avec cet air étonné ? demanda Lord Potter

- Bien sûr mon Lord. Le temps que met la bague à scanner la magie du processeur dépend de sa puissance…je crois que la dernière personne à avoir mis aussi longtemps était Merlin qui a mit 12 minutes exactement. Et vous la Bague a prit 15 minutes pour scanner votre magie…

- Attendez ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis plus puissant que le plus puissant mage qui n'est jamais existé en se monde ? demanda Harry sous le choc.

- Oui Lord Potter, vous êtes bel et bien plus puissant que Merlin.

Harry était tellement sous le choc qu'il ne pensa pas à répondre, mais il prit l'autre bague qui mit le même temps avant de s'illuminer d'un noir profond.

- Vous voilâtes Lord Potter, Lord et Prince de la famille Enferus…Bienvenu à vous Lord Potter et Lord Enferus.

- Merci…répondit Harry.

- Mon seigneur, si vous voulez bien suivre Hartock, il vous mènera à la pièce de la lecture du testament de votre parrain.

- Avant de sortir j'ai une question à vous poser.

- Allez-y mon seigneur.

- Puisque j'ai reçu mon héritage et que je suis Lord, je n'ai de compte à ne rendre à personne à part la justice ? demanda Harry.

- Non mon seigneur, tant que vous n'êtes pas majeur votre tuteur a encore des droits sur vous, je suis désoler mon seigneur.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, et si je vous dis que je suis majeur aux yeux de la loi et que j'ai l'immunité jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, vous dite quoi ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

- Je vous répondrais que je ne sais pas comment vous vous y êtes prit pour avoir ça mais que vous ne craignez plus rien pendent la durée de la guerre.

- C-est bien ce que je me disais. Je vais vous laisser, je dois me rendre à la lecture du testament de mon parrain et faire chier un certain glucosé…

- Bien sûr mon seigneur, allez-y.

Harry se fit accompagner dans une salle où il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes réunis quand il vit qui c'était il se dit :

# Que la fête commence #

Quand les personnes à l'intérieur virent qui c'était, la plupart pâlir mais le plus comique était le directeur qui n'avait plus aucune couleur sur le visage et qui réfléchissait par quelle moyen Harry avait pu venir. Personne n'avait encore remarqué l'anneau à son doigt et Harry ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire.

- Puisque Mr Potter vient d'arriver, tout le monde et là, on peut donc commencer…Mais avant bonjour Mr Potter c'est bien que vous soyez là, votre parrain à souligner ce fait.

Le directeur qui ce trouver pas loin et qui avait entendu pâlit encore plus mais ce dit :

#De toute façon même si il devient le nouveau lord de la maison des Black il sera encore sous mon tutorat puisqu'il n'est pas majeure # après cette penser un sourire vint fleurir ces lèvres

Harry voyant ce sourire apparaitre sur le visage du directeur su tout de suite a quoi il penser ce qui le fit rire intérieurement!!

- Bien sur Mme… ?

- Bougedelas Mr Potter, Mme Bougedelas, notaire de Sirius Black.

- Entendu Mme Bougedelas, vous pouvez commencer si vous voulez.

- Merci Mr Potter.

_Moi Sirius Orion Alphard Black lègue_

_- 50 million de galion a mon amis Remus Lupin _

_- 20 million a la famille Weasley_

_- 5 million a Hermione Granger_

_- 1 million a Albus Dumbledore_

_Je lègue le reste de mes biens à mon filleul Harry James Potter c'est-à-dire _

_Mon coffre personnel de Gringots et le coffre familiales et tous les biens immobiliers qui vont avec._

_Moi Sirius Orion Alphard Black certifie sur l'honneur être saint d'esprit à l'écriture de ce testament._

Après la lecture du testament, le silence se fit dans la salle, jusqu'à l'entrée d'un gobelin qui portait une petit boite qui devait surement contenir la Bague familiale de la famille Black.

D'après le regard de Malfoy il croit vraiment que c'est pour lui qu'il est là.

Le Gobelin marcha vert Mme Bougedelas et discuta avec elle. Puis il se dirigea dans une pièce attenante à la salle.

- Mr Potter, appela Mme Bougedelas, veuillez me suivre.

Harry se leva et suivi le notaire dans la pièce à coter, il eut juste le temps de voir le visage de Malfoy devenir tout rouge, ce qui le fit rire.

Le même phénomène se produisit, sauf que la Bague, au lieu d'émettre une couleur noir pure, émit un couleur gris-noir le reconnaissant comme héritier de Sirius.

En sortant de la salle il put voir sur le visage de Malfoy et de Ron une jalousie sans nom.

En voulant quitter la salle le vieux glucosé le retient en prétextent que ce soit l'ordre qui le ramène.

- Mr Potter veuillez rester s'il vous plaît, on va vous ramener ! l'arrêta Dumbledore.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ou de votre ordre du poulet grillé Dumbledore, lui répondit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ton rebelle Harry, c'est pour ta sécurité, et de plus je suis ton tuteur dans le monde magique tu dois m'écouter, s'énerva dumby.

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton Dumbledore, vous dites que je suis en sécurité avec l'ordre mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ? Et les Détraqueurs vous y avait pensé ? Et ne revenait pas avec la protection de sang de ma mère, elle n'est plus valable vous n'avez pas oublié ce qui m'a été prit ! déclara froidement Harry.

- Non je n'ai pas oublié Harry, mais tu dois quand même venir avec moi, JE SUIS TON TUTEUR JUSQU'A TA MAJORITER ET NE SOIT PAS INSOLENT, explosa Dumbledore.

- Hahahaha, vous mon tuteur ?…peut-être mais vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur moi je suis Lord Potter et Lord Black, ricana Harry.

- Je le sais, mais même si tu es Lord tu es encore sous ma responsabilité jusqu'a ta majorité, ricana Dumbledore.

- Jusqu'a ma majorité vous dites ? Et bien vous venez un peu en retard ça fait 5 jours que je suis majeur aux yeux de la loi, vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur moi, et si vous voulez pas m'avoir dans les pattes, tenez-vous éloigner de mes ACTION VIEUX FOU GLUCOSE, explosa Harry.

- Mais…mais…

- Grâce à une certaine entrevu entre le ministre et moi-même et je vous conseille de me foutre la paix si vous ne voulez pas que je M'ENERVE !!gueula Harry.

Harry laissa sortir un peu de sa magie pour qu'elle soit au même niveau que celle de Dumbledore dans ces moments de colère. Et sortit de la salle pour se rendre dans le bureau de Gripsec. Arrivé dans son bureau il s'assit sur une chaise et souffla un bon coup.

Harry rigolait intérieurement, même si sont visage trahissait son énervement.

#Heureusement que j'ai pris ces livres sur la magie de l'aura à Fleury et Bott.#

_Flash Back_

_On était le 3 Août et il était 11h, Harry décida donc de transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse après tout il passe son permis dans l'après-midi alors c'est comme si il l'avait._

_# Direction la Banque chercher un peut d'or# pensa Harry._

_En chemin, Harry pensa à passer à la ménagerie magique et chez Mme Guipure pour renouveler sa garde robe._

_# Enfin, pour remplacer les vieux habits de Dudley. Je n'ai jamais eu de garde robe mais ça va changer # pensa amèrement Harry._

_Arriver à la banque il demanda à aller dans son coffre pour retirer de l'argent, il prit 25 000 galion qu'il déposa dans une bourse sans fond qu'il trouva dans son coffre et qui appartenait à son père._

_Il était bientôt 12h et il ce décida à prendre un repas au chaudron baveur avant d'aller faire les courses._

_Arriver à destination il demanda à Tom le barman une salle au calme pour manger._

_- Bien sûr Mr Potter, veuillez me suivre..._

_Harry le suivi dans une salle derrière le bar la même salle ou le ministre l'avait rencontré en troisième année après avoir gonflé sa «Tante»._

_#Que de bon souvenir # pensât-il._

_Arriver dans la salle il demanda à Tom une assiette de jambon et d'œuf et une bierraubeurre. _

_Tom revint quelle quelque minute plus tard avec sa commande._

_- Merci Tom._

_Harry mangea en prenant son temps, il était bientôt 13h, il se décida donc à partir chez Mme Guipure pour sa garde robe._

_Aussitôt rentré dans la boutique, Mme Guipure lui sauta dessus._

_- C'est pour Poudlard mon petit ?! demanda Mme Guipure ne reconnaissant pas Harry._

_- Non Mme c'est pour refaire ma garde robe._

_- Bien sûr Mr... ?_

_- Potter Mme._

_- Oh, excusez moi Mr Potter je ne vous avez pas reconnue, s'exclama horrifier Mme Guipure._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aime pas trop attirer l'attention._

_- Très bien Mr Potter, vous voulez refaire votre garde robe c'est cela ?_

_- Oui Mme._

_- Bien ! Sophie vient là et occupe toi de Mr Potter!! cria Mme Guipure._

_Dans la seconde qui suivi, une jeune femme très belle arriva, Harry prit le temps de la détailler._

_# Elle est très belle# pensa Harry._

_Elle était ni trop grande ni trop petite, elle devait faire 1m75 avec un corps de rêve qui ferait rêver n'importe quelle adolescent en chaleur. Elle avait un très jolie décolleté où on voyait ces seins bien rond et ferme avec une mini jupe qui laissait apercevoir beaucoup dès qu'elle se déplaçait._

_Harry ce surprit à penser qu'il aimerait bien être tout seul avec elle et faire des choses assez osée, ce qui ne lui déplut guère._

_La jeune femme se voyant détaillé de la tête ou pied rougie et bégaya._

_- Bi...bien sur Mme...Venez avec moi Mr Potter_

_- Harry appelez-moi seulement Harry s'il vous plaît!_

_- D'accord, mais alors vous m'appeler Sophie, déclara la jeune fille._

_- Entendu Sophie, rigola Harry._

_Harry prit commande de robes de Bal, de combat et de tous les jours de différente couleur mais pour la plus part noir et une robe verte émeraude que Sophie lui conseilla de prendre lors de réception importante. Puis il demanda de mettre les sortilèges les plus fréquent en place plus ceux que les Auror ont sur leur robes de combat. Il demanda à ce qu'il lui soit envoyer chez lui à la maison pour dans une semaine._

_Après qu'il est fini avec sa garde robe, il se dirigea ver Fleury et Bott pour rechercher des livres sur la Défense contre les forces du mal, les Sortilèges, la Métamorphose et les potions._

_Il trouva son bonheur dans la librairie et prit en plus quelques livres qui lui serait utile plus tard. Parmi ces livres il y avait «Comment devenir animagus en dix leçon», «Comment contrôler sa magie et l'utiliser avec ces sentiment», «Qu'est ce que l'Aura» pour n'en citer que quelques-uns._

_Il vit qu'il était 13h50 alors il se dépêchât de payer ses achats et de transplaner au ministère sur l'aire réserver au transplanage et alla passer son permis qu'il réussi avec une facilité déconcertante._

_Peu après il rentra chez lui et ce dit qu'il faudrait retourner sur le chemin de traverse car il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller à la ménagerie magique._

_Il posa ces affaire et ce mit à lire son livre sur «Comment contrôler sa magie et l'utiliser avec ses sentiments» et s'entraina les deux jours qui lui rester avant la lecture du testament de son parrain car il avait un mauvais pressentiment._

_Fin Flash Back_

_# Heureusement que j'ai lu ce bouquin mon pressentiment c'est révéler exact # _

Le gobelin ayant remarqué sont comportement préféra rien dire après avoir sentit la magie crépiter autour de lui à son entrée.

- Gripsec, je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez me donner la somme exacte de mon héritage s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr mon seigneur.

- Gripsec, encore un truc, arrêtez de m'appeler « mon seigneur », Harry seulement Harry suffira.

- Entendu sei…Harry.

- Merci Gripsec..

- Voila Harry, vous venez de devenir l'homme le plus riche et le plus impliquer politiquement. Votre héritage s'élève a galions et une centaine de châteaux et une petite cinquantaine de manoir tous placé sous fidelitas par le sang ce qui veut dire que vous savez où il se situe dès la prise de l'héritage.

- Aïe ! Il ne suffisait pas que je sois le survivant, il fallait aussi que je sois l'homme le plus riche et influent de la terre. Je voulais savoir serait-il possible de faire un virement sans que la personne ne soit prévenu !!

- Oui Harry, c'est tout à fait possible sur quel compte et combien voulez-vous virer ?

- 1 million sur le compte de Remus Lupin et 50 mille sur le compte des Weasley s'il vous plaït.

- Ca sera fait, voulez-vous autre chose ?

- Oui ! Je voudrais savoir si vous voulez bien gérer ma fortune et me représenter dans les réceptions ou cérémonie important auquel je ne peux assister, bien entendu c'est un boulot à plein temps et vous serez rémunéré de disons 200 galion par mois plus une prime par réception où vous me représenterai.

- Oui Mr Potter, j'accepte volontiers, se réjouit Gripsec.

Après la signature du contrat qui le lie à Gripsec, Harry prit congé et retourna chez lui a Privet Drive et se coucha après cette journée épuisante...

**Vous vous rendez compte 12 pages Word un record jamais encore écrit aussi long,**

**Mais c'est grâce à vos reviews alors:**

**Merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir!!**

**Sinon j'ai une annonce à faire potter241 à décider, après mure réflexion de faire un cross over de HP/ dbz/charmed/Buffy avec sa fic « la colère de Harry Potter ».**

**Laissez une review !!**


	3. sorties et entrînementparties 1

_**Petite note:je sais que j'ai du retard mais j'ai eu un problème avec l'ordi et le syndrome de la page blanche je vais faire mon possible pour poster le prochain chapitres dans une semaines je vais essayer mais je promet rien. Merci a ceux qui se donne la penne de laisser des reviews!!sa fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**Ps: le chapitres n'est pas corriger mais comme j'ai pris du retard je vous le donne comme sa et je le remplacerais quand il sera corrigé merci!!**_

_**Harry Potter le retour du suprême**_

Harry va apprendre que la vie n'est pas blanche ou noir comme il le penser et qu'il vos mieux faire c'est propre choix…

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rolling, sauf certain qui apparaîtra plus tard.

Fourchelang

°Phoenix°

«_Elfique»_

#Pensé des personnages#

-Dialogue normale

_Sortilèges_

_NDAAuteur_

_NDFCo-auteur_

**Ceci est ma première fic donc soyer indulgent merci!! **

**Chapitre 3 :** sortie et entraînement.(partie1)

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla au coup donner contre sa porte.

Descend préparée le petit-déjeuner pour ton Oncle et dépêche toi un peut fainéant!! Beugla sa tante.

# Pff elle croit vraiment que je vais continuer a les laissées me prendre pour un elfe de maison maintenant que je peut faire de la magie je ne vais pas m'en priver et leur foutre la peur de leur vie niark niak #

Pensa Harry avec un sourire machiavélique.

Arriver dans la cousine il sortis sa baguette magique et prépara le petit déjeuner pour son Oncle, mais ce dernier en voyant Harry utiliser son anomalie lui gueula dessus.

NON MAIS SA VA PAS CHEZ TOI COMBIEN DE FOIS JE T'ES DEJA DIT DE NE PAS UTILISE TON ANOMALIE DANS CETTE MAISON...Cria son oncle rouge de colére

Oh...mais plein de fois mon Oncle. répondit sarcastiquement son neveu

Vernon rouge de colère se demander comment cette anomalie pouvait lui répondre comme sa après tous se qu'il a fait pour lui et se décida a lui faire remarquer.

Harry en voyant son Oncle penser se dit qu'il allait bien se marrer dans 5...4...3...2...1..

COMMENT OSE TU ME PARLER DE LA SORTE APRES TOUT SE QU'ON A FAIT POUR TOI...vociféra son oncle.

Tous se que vous avez fait pour moi... hein. Ricana Harry

Nous t'avons nourris, offert un toit et même donner les enceins habille de Dudley et tous sa par-ce-que nous avons bon cœur. Tempêta l'oncle vernon

Laisse moi rire vous m'avez pendant je sais pas combien de temps donner les reste de table lesquelles ne suffirais même pas a nourrir un adulte alors encore moins un enfant, pour le toit si on peut appeler comme sa le plafond du placard sous l'escalier n'est pas très valorisant pour toi et pour les habilles se sont les grosse loques ou ton cher fils qui était deux voir trois fois trop LARGES pour moi et tu voudrais me faire croire que j'ai eu tous sa parce-que vous aviez bon cœur. répliqua sarcastiquement harry

Parfaitement assena l'oncle Vernon

Harry qui n'en pouvait plus se mit a rire comme un dément en se tenant les côtes il riait tellement qu'il en n'avais les larmes au yeux.

Vernon en voyant sa croyait que son neveu se foutait de sa poire et se mit a lui gueuler dessus

COMMENT OSE TU TE FOUTRE DE MA GEULE APRES TOUS SE QU4ON N' FAIT POUR TOI...TU VA VOIR JE VAIS TE DONNER LA RACLER DE TA VIE SA VA T'APPRENDRE LES BONNE MANIERE!!vociféra son oncle

Harry en voyant son oncle approcher se remit droit et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

Et tu croit que tu me fait peur..en voyant la baguette de son neveu pointé sur lui Vernon s'arrêta...C'est bien tu a compris maintenant tu pose ton gros cul sur cette chaise et tu va m'écouter eu je pourrait bien m'exercer a un quelconque sort sur ta personne!! répliqua Harry froidement

Vernon en voyant sont neveu qui ne plaisanté pas se décida à suivre sa demande et de plus il tenait a la vie.

Bien comment sa Harry maintenant que j'ai ton attention je vais pouvoir te dire les chose en face...premièrement tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour ton elfe de maison personnelle ta une femme et un fils qui en passant ressemble plus a un cachalot adulte...

COMENT OSE T...son ocle se tu en voyant la baguette de son neveu pointer sur sa tête.

Tut...tut laisse moi finir ou je pourrais bien me servir de ma baguette

Mais...mai ru ne peut pas te servir de ton anomalie sinon tu va te faire renvoyer de ton école de fou!!demanda l'oncle Vernon plus pâle que d'habitude

Et si je peut m'en servir sans avoir peur des représailles tu vois mon oncle je suis majeur dans mon monde de plus j'ai l'immunité judiciaire je peut faire se que je veut sans avoir peur de représailles répondit Harry tout t'en rigolant de la mine de son oncle

maintenant que se point a était éclaircis on peut passer a autre chose..mmm a oui voilà je ne serait plus ton elfe de maison et vous aller me laisser manger ce que je veut quand je veut et ou je veut plus de punition injustifiée et vous me fouter la paix le reste de l'été laquelle je le passerais dans ma chambres et si tous se passe comme prévus d'ici 3 jour je ne serais plus la et vous serez débarrasser de moi a tous jamais..réplica vivement Harry

Harry en voyant son oncle réfléchir se dit que c'était gagner.

Tu sera partis d'ici 4 jours alors demanda son oncle

Si ce que j'ai prévus fonctionne oui...

Et on te reverra plus jamais; redemanda son oncle

oui.

Vernon était dans un sacré dilemme d'un coter il ne voulais pas faire plaisir a son neveu et de l'autre le fait qu'il serait débarrasser plus vite de lui et son anomalie l'enchanter.

Bon ces d'accord mais je ne veut plus te voir jusqu'à se que tu partes!!répliqua son oncle

Harry trop heureux ne se préoccupa plus de ce que son oncle disait et rejoignit sa chambre.

#Enfin un point résolut# pensa Harry en je jetant sur son lit

Il bougea pour se mettre correctement mais en faisant sa il senti un truc dur dans sa poches et se rappela des lettres de ses parent qu'il avait mise dans sa poches a la lecture du testament en regardant de plus prêt il il put voir que les lettre était fermer avec un seau fait de sang représentant un ange embrassant un démon sous un coucher de soleil sur les deux envellope il y avait marque _Harry Potter_ ils se décida a en ouvrir une!

_Mon fils, _

_si tu lis cette lettre ces que ton père et moi somme mort et que tu a pris connaissance de ton héritage familiales et magiques mais sache d'abord que ton père et moi ne somme pas humain enfin pas totalement (il y une petit part sorcier humain du coté de ton père) se que je veut dire ces que James ton père et un anges plus précisément le prince des anges le fils du dernier dieu en l'occurrence ton grand-père tué par Gellert Grindelwald qui n'est d'autre qu'Albus Dumbledore si tu a reçus ma lettre pour tes 16 ans tu doit le savoir._

_Et moi je ne suis pas une-née-de-moldu comme la plupart des gens le croyait je suis enfaite un démon et je descend de Lucifer premier rois des enfer ce qui fait de toi le prince des enfer. Donc Petunia n'est pas ma sœur de sang puisque les Evans mon adopter._#le vieux fou ses encore moquerde moi on me disant que c'était le sœur de ma mère et quelle m'offrait une protection de sang vieux sénile tu me le paira# _Pour en revenir a ton héritage familiales cette enveloppe contient un bague mais la elle te permettra d'aller dans le monde des démon pour suivre l'entraînement réserver a la famille royale elle te permettra aussi d'être reconnu comme telle chez les démons._

_Et n'oublie pas mon fils que je serais toujours fière de toi qu'importe tes chois et que je t'aime._

_Ta mère qui t'aime_

_Lily Potter née Enférus _

A la fin de la lettre Harry était en pleure et ce dit qu'il ferait payer la mort de son grand-père a Grindelwald.

Il récupéra la bague dans l'enveloppe et la posa sur sa table de nuit et passa a la lettre de son père.

_Mon fils,_

_si tu lit cette lettre ces que ta mère et moi somme morts et que ta a reçus ton héritages si tu a lut la lettre de ta mère en premier tu sait ce que sa veut dire je suis en grande partis un anges plus précisément leurs princes et j'ai aussi un peut de sang veela de la part de ma mère héritage qui ne sait pas déclencher aller savoir pourquoi même après avoir réaliser le sortilèges pour savoir si il c'était déclencher et si oui le faire savoir. Je t'explique le sortilèges une fois lancer te dit si oui ou non ton héritage veela ces réveilliez si oui tu est automatiquement recenser a la confréries des veela qui sont que des femme depuis 1000 ans et tu est entouré d'un halo de couleur suivant ton rang au sein de la confréries si il et jaunes tu est un veela normale, bleu un veela noble,rouge une veela soldat et blancs un veela de rang royale qui peut prétendre a la couronne devenir rois ou rennes des veela du monde bien entendu depuis 1000 ans aucune veela n'avait de couleur blancs la formule est «aparicum halo veela» après l'avoir lancer tu te regarderas dans un miroir et le halo devrais se montre dans les secondes ou tu a lancer le sort encore un chose si tu est un veela mâle il existe un sortilège pour savoir son orientation sexuelle si le halo de couleur devient jaunes tu est bi, si il est rouge tu est homosexuelle et si il est vert tu est hétérosexuelle dans tous les cas tu a une âmes sœur à trouver et qui sera la seule personne que tu aimera si tu est bi ce sera un homme et une femme dans les autres cas soit un homme soit une femme mais de toute les façon tu devra le ou la trouver le plus vite possible parce que sinon tu couchera avec toute les personne qui en auront envie(en fonction de ton orientation sexuelle) se que tu ressentira et au quelle tu répondras le sortileges et «revelium sexualle»(NDA_:se n'est pas très originale mais je n'avais pas d'idée)_les veela mâle on toujours eu une haute places dans la société alors a temps toi a être encore plus respecter. sinon cette enveloppe contiens aussi une bagues laquelle tu devras mettre pour te rendre au paradis et y avoir l'entraînement prévues elle te permettra aussi d'être reconnue comme prince au yeux des anges._

_N'oublies pas mon fils je serais toujours fière de toi et que je t'aime._

_Ton père qui t'aime _

_James Potter_

Harry été secouer à la fin de la lettre le fait de savoir que ces parent l'aime pour ce qu'il est lui faisait chaud au cœur, bon d'accord Sirius et le professeur Lupin lui avait dit que ces parent l'aimer mais de ce le faire dire même par une lettre n'est pas la même chose.

#bon jeton ce sort pour être fixer# pensa Harry

_«aparicum halo veela» _prononça harry en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

#Bon voyons le résultat# pensa Harry en s'approchant du miroir prés de son bureau.

Harry ressenti une chaleur se propager dans son corps et regarder dans le miroir pour voir qu'il été entouré d'un halo blancs mais un blancs tellement pur qu'il ne put garder les yeux ouvert que quelle que secondes.

En réouvrent les yeux il put voir un phénix bleu avec quelle que plume en or et les yeux aussi vert que les siens l'attendant sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec une lettre dans la bouche. Il se dirigea vert lui pour lui prendre la lettre mais le phénix vint se poser sur son épaule et lui donner la lettre.

merci mon beau! Répondit Harry en admiration devant les couleur du phénix.

#Bon de qui peut bien être cette lettre# pensa harry

Sur la lettre il y avait écris _Harry Potter _le seaux avec lequel la lettre été fermer représenter une jeune femme dans toute sa beauté.

#surement la confréries des veela que mon père ma parler# se dit Harry

Harry après avoir lu la lettre se dit qu'il lui fraudais ce rendre en France pour son intronisation a la confréries et son épreuve pour paraître en tant que prince des veela mais d'abord il devait augmenter son potentiel en magies avant de sortir.

#Bon un petit tour sur le chemin de traverse pour trouver se dont j'ai besoin et je me mais au boulot mais avant sa je vais me lancer le sortilèges pour mon orientation sexuelle# 

_«revelium sexualle» prononca Harry _ qui se retrouva aussitôt entouré d'un halo vert qui veut dire qu'il est hétérosexuelle.

#Ouf pensa Harry(NDA: je ne suis pas homophobe mais j'en n'ai besoin pour l'histoire) je vais pouvoir avoir un famille(Harry ne sais rien du monde magiques donc il pense qu'on ne peut pas avoir d'enfant entre homme)se que je n'ai jamais eu avec l'autre vieux sénile# se dit Harry

Après avoir penser a se détaille Harry se prépara a partir sur le _chemin de traverse_ pour cherche de quoi l'aider dans son désire de devenir plus puissant.

_Changement de lieu- Changement de lieu- Changement de lieu_

Après avoir pris de l'or dans son coffre pour tenir 5 ans sans y retourner il se décida a passer chez Fleury et Boot pour acheter d'autre livre utile.

Arriver dans la boutique il pris un panier agrandis magiquement tout en gardant sont poids de départ, il se décida pour d'abord prendre des livre sur les matière enseigner à poudlar ce qui comporte la DCFM, les potion, les sortilèges, la métamorphose, l'arithmencie, et les runes pour ces livre de départ.

Après il choisi d'autre livre comme «_la magies élémentaires comment la contrôler»,_ _«magies sans baguettes», «magies elfiques contes ou réalité»,_pour ne citée que mais un livre en particulier attira son attention il été rouge avec des reliures en or et brillait faiblement il ne savait pas se qu'il se passait mais il été attirait par ce livre quand il le pris en main il se passa quelle que chose de surprenant une Aura rouge et or comment sa à l'entourer il se décida a le prendre avec pour le lire plus tard ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'était que le livre n'était pas écris en anglais mais bien en Phoenixis la langue des Phénix.

Il sorti après avoir payer ses achat et les avoir réduit et mis dans sa poche et se dirigea vert l'animalerie pour acheter du miam-hibou à hedwige en entrant dans la ménageries magiques tous les animaux se sont tu et tourner vert lui se qui fait qu'il a attirait l'attention des toutes les personnes à l'intérieure.

#Grr faut vraiment que j'attire l'attention partout ou je vais# pensa harry

Aprés le moment de stupéfaction du à l'entrai très classe soit dit en passant il se déplace dans la ménageries pour trouver se dont il avait besoin arriver devant il se senti attirer par les serpent un en particulier un serpent vert émeraude comme ses yeux avec les yeux rouge strier de noir.

Il se dirigea vers lui mais dû s'arrêter pour écouter la conversation des serpent.

_**Vazi maisssssss ta main petit humain que je te morde siffla un des serpent**_

_**Non cesssss a moi...tu asssssss déjà mordu le dernier humain siffla un autre serpent.**_

_**Taisez vous l'humain nous écoute siffla le serpent qui a attirai l'attention d'Harry**_

_**Tu raconte n'importe quoi l'humain ne peut passsssss nousssssssss comprendre et encore moi nousssss parler siffla un des autre serpent.**_

Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne ne le regarder et répondis au serpent lui même.

**sssssssi je peut vous comprendre et vous parler ton amissssssss a raissssson**** siffla Harry au serpent **

les serpent entonner au plus au point ne savait pas quoi faire mais le serpent qui avait attirait son attention lui parla.

**Ainsi tu est vraiment un parleur petit humain****...**

**Harry...siffla Harry**

**Quoi Harry...siffla le serpent**

**Cessss mon non repondit Harry quellessss est le tien? Siffla t'il**

**Mon non essst...emmène moi avec toi et tu le sera siffla le serpent **

**D'accord lui siffla en réponse Harry **

Harry parties en direction du comptoir

Excuser-moi Madame mais je voudrais prendre ce serpent là-bas et du miam-hibou

Bien sure vous pouvez prendre le serpent pendant que je cherche le miam-hibou

- Bien sur Madame!!

Harry alla cherche le serpent et lui siffla de s'enrouler sur son bras et alla payer ses affaire et sorties de la ménageries pour se rendre dans l'allée des ambrumes.

Arriver la bas il se dirigea ver barjo et beurk dans l'espoir de trouver des renseignement sur la magie noir puisque qu'il faut connaître son ennemis autant que ces amis pour mieux l'abattre.

Avant d'entré dans le magasin il remonta sa capuche et laissa sortir sa magie pour être aussi puissant que les meilleur mangemort de l'autre face des serpent.

En entrant dans le magasin il su qu'il pourrait avoir ce qu'il voulait rien qu'en remarquant le visage en décomposition de barjo.

#Il doit croire que je suis un mangemort parfait profitons s'en# pensa machiavéliquement Harry

Mr barjo.. commença harry

Qu...que puis-je pour vous!! répondit Barjo en tremblant

Je suis venu sur ordre de notre amis commun il veut que vous me donniez les meilleur livre de magie noir que vous avez répondit harry froidement a faire pâlir Lord Voldemort lui même

Bi...bien sur ne bouger pas je vais les chercher répondit Barjo en tremblant comme une feuille.

Il s revient 5 minute plus tard avez une pile a faire pâlir d'envie Hermione.

Voilà Mr...

Mon non na pas d'importance à moins que vous vouliez mourir dans d'atroce souffrance lui répodit toujours froidement harry

Non...non ces bon...voila sa vous fera 215 galions et 25 mornille lui répondit Barjo

Bien voici 250 galion et vous ne m'avez jamais vu et rien vendu ou je pourrais bien m'entraînait a la magie sur votre personne suis-je bien claire

comme du cristal Mr lui répondit Barjo en tremblant comme pas possible.

Bien...au revoir

En sortant de la boutique Harry se dit que c'était vraiment trop facile et rigola. En revenant devant l'allée il passa a coter d'une armories et ce dit qu'il penserait a y passer la prochaine fois.

Repensant as on serpent il lui redemanda son non

**Plus tard à la maison lui siffla le serpent en retour **

Harry ne chercha pas a savoir et se décida a prendre une glaces chez Florian fortarômes.

Assis a la terrasse en train de déguster sa glaces il remarqua Ron et Hermione assis a deux table plus loin il se décida à approcher et a écouter le conversation.

Mais mione si il a fait sa ces qu'il devait avoir une raison même si j'avoue qu'il y est aller un peut fort avec tous se que Albus lui a autoriser toutes ces année. Lui dit ron

je sais tous sa ronie mais je ne peut plus supporter son comportement avec sa cicatrise a toujours vouloir faire l'intéressant et dire ces moi le survivant prosterné vous de plus tu est un sang pur tu devrais être plus puissant que lui et moi je passe je sais pas combien de temps a étudier et je me retrouve à la troisième place au buse on dirait qu'il a un professeur particulier.

Ouai je les toujours dit de plus ta vu commet il survie a Tu-Sais-Qui depuis tous se temps.

Oui je me pose aussi des question c'est peut être lui sont prof particulier sa ne m'étonnerais même pas qu'il apprend la magies noir avec voldemort et ce peut être lui qui a tuer Cédric pour monter dans quelle camp il est...lui dit Hermione

Possible heureusement Albus nous a dit de nous méfiait de lui et de lui rapporter tout comportement Bizzard

Oui ta raison ronie encore deux ans a le supporter et il disparaitra ta entendu albus tans qu'il n'aura pas contrôler la partie de voldemort a l'intérieur de lui il mourra en même tant que voldemort ce qui nous débarrassera de voldemort et de lui pour que nous _amis du célébrés Harry Potter_ soyons sur les feux de la rampes a sa mort.. lui répondit Hermione cruellement

Puis elle se mit a rire avec ronie comme pas possible ne remarquant même pas un personnes avec des cheveux noir partir en vitesse.

#Alor comme sa je ne suis qu'une armes pour eux bon je le savais déjà mais de savoir que pendant toute ces année je n'avait pas d'amis mais des chien chien qui me suivait juste pour la gloire d'être avec le survivent et pour le compte du vieux fou en plus ma vengeance sera terrible vous pouvez en n'être sur# pensa rageusement Harry.

**Calme toi Harry ssssse n'esssssst passsssss le moment de détruire la rue tu pourras avoir ta vengeance mais calme toi maintenant lui siffla son serpent.**

**...**

**Harry...**

**Ta raison je doit me calmer rentronsssss j'ai asse eu de surprisssse aujourd'hui de plus la vengeance et un plat qui ssssse mange froid lui siffla harry.**

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait il transplana dans sa chambre avec ses achat et s'écroula sur le lit en rage contre ses soi-disant amis.

Après quelle que minute il remarqua enfin le phénix qui lui avait apporter la lettre et ce demanda ce qu'il lui voulais.

#Bon faut peut être que je lui demande# pensa philosophiquement harry.

Bon je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelle mais tu veut quelle que chose une réponse peut être.

Le phénix secoua sa tête comme pour dire non.

Mais alors que-ce que tu veut...renchéris Harry

**Moisss je ssssai intervins son serpent**

**Bon que ce qu'il veut alorssssss** **siffla harry**

**d'accord mais d'abord il faut que je te dissssssse mon non tu croissssssssssss passsssss siffla le serpent **

**ok dit moisss ton non siffla en retour harry**

**tu devrais t'assoir sa risque de te choquer...prévint le serpent...Voila bien tu voulais savoir mon non et bien ces... Sssssalasssar sssserpentard siffla le serpent.**

BOOM Harry venait de tomber de la chaise ou il s'était assis sur ordre du serpent.

Le dit serpent regarda le phénix et secoua la tête et laissa place a un homme d'une trentaines d'année avec des cheveux noir et un robe vert, en voyant sa le phénix se posa parterre et se retransforma en un homme au cheveux brun avec une robe rouge et or.

Tu crois qu'il faudrait le réveillée...commença l'homme en rouge

Bien sure quelle questions poursuivit l'homme en vert

après avoir réveillée harry par un sortilèges ils le regardèrent se lever et s'assoir sur son lit et tourner la tête verre eux et leur demander

Qui êtes vous...

Voici Salasar serpentard...commenca l'homme en rouge

alors ce n'était pas un rêve...demanda Harry

Non ce n'en n'était pas un continua l'homme en vert et celui a coter de moi et Godric Griffondor termina l'homme

...

je rêve ces pas possible autrement vous êtes mort depuis plus de 1000 comment je pourrait avoir les deux fondateur des maison ennemies dans ma chambres

pfff ces plus difficile que je croyait commenta l'homme en rouge

Que ces tu des phénix pour commencer demanda l'homme en vert

Ce que je sais des phénix...ben se sont des animaux de lumière mais il en existe aussi pour les ténèbres leurs pouvoir sont un chant qui redonne espoir, des larmes qui guérie tout et il sont immortelle et peuvent voyager entre les époque ces bien sa non demanda Harry

Oui ces sa mais je voulais te montrée par la que le phénix qui ta ramener la lettre de la confréries c'était Godric.

Vous voulez dire que ces vous le phénix mais pourquoi?

J'y reviendrais t'en fait pas termina Godric

nous avons changer d'époque pour venir te chercher pour que tu puisse suivre un entraînement appropries a tes pouvoir de descendant des 5 sorciers les plus puissant qui est jamais exister sans nous vanter...lui dit Salasar

5 répétât Harry

Oui 5 Salasar, Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle,Griffondor et merlin bien sur

Me...mer...lin réussit a articuler Harry

oui merlin confirma Godric

mais je ne suis pas son descendant mois!! leur dit harry

Si tu l'est harry ta lu les lettres de tes parent et le testament non il y avait pas un non qui te paraissais bizarre demanda Salasar

...Emrys ces merlin souffla Harry.

Ta tout compris...mais maintenant on aimerais savoir si tu es d'accord pour venir t'entraînait avec nous demande Godric

Mmmm sa me prendra combien de temps avant de pouvoir revenir demanda Harry

je sais pas je dirait 7 a 10 ans d'entrainement pourquoi? Demanda Salasar

POURQUOI...VOUS OSER DEMANDER POURQUOI et voldemort vous y avait penser le temps que je revienne il aura pris possession du monde et aura tuer tous se que j'aime j'ai deja perdu mon parrain au ministère l'année dernière.

Premièrement calme toi il ne va rien se passer car le temps n'est pas le même il passera a penne une minute ici pour un ans chez nous alors calme toi compris renchéris Godric

Deuxièmement comment et mort ton parrain demanda Salasar

Il est passer a travers une arche au département des mystère lui répondit Harry

Ne t'en fait pas alors tu vas pouvoir le revoir bientôt lui dit Salasar

Comment lui demanda Harry

Tu sais que tu a une part démon en toi qui te vient de ta mère et bien je suis moi aussi un démon puisque quelle été ma descendante et que l'arche dont tu me parle doit être la porte que les sorcier on voler au démon pendant la grande guerre, donc tu va pouvoir passer a travers et revenir avec ton parrain mais seulement lorsque tu aura pris possession de ton héritage magique démoniaque. le renseigna Salasar

C'es... c'est vrais demanda Harry au bord de la joie

Je n'est pas pour habitude de mentir lui répondit Salasar

OUAI COOL JE VAIS REVOIR MON PARRAIN cria Harry

Oui mais pour sa on voudrais savoir si tu voudrais de notre entrainement lui demanda Godric qui été reste or de la conversation

Bien sure que oui je viens

Bien alors prépare tes affaire lui dit Salasar

«faillamalle» prononça harry en faisant tourné sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête

Comment peut tu faire de la magies si tu n'est pas encore majeure lui demanda Salasar

Harry leur racontât sa rencontre avec le ministre et ce qui en découla. Salasar avait un petit sourire en coin a la fin des explication.

très serpentard de ta part lui dit Godric

Oui je sais merci lui répondit Harry avec un sourire

Après ce petit moment de détente harry pris sa malle avec la cages d'hedwige et s'accrocha aux bras de Salasar qui lui pris la patte du phénix qui n'était autre que Godric et disparut dans un éclaire de lumière rouge.

Pour reparaitre dans le hall poudlar (c'est les fondateur quand même) et se diriger vair la grande salle en laissant les affaire d'harry dans le hall en lui disant que les elfe s'en occuperons.

Arriver au bord de la tables des professeur a en juger les personnes un des personnages ressemblant fort a Dumbledore ce leva et déclara.

Bien venu a toi Harry James Potter en l'an 998...

_Alors comment trouver vous se nouveau chapitres bien, pas bien, nul a chier ou EXELLENT!!lol_

_sinon je m'excuse encore du retard le prochain chapitres devrais arriver plus vite normalement!!_

_Titres du prochain chapitres: entrainement (parties 2) _

_laisser des reviews!!_

_Di castillo de mortés _


	4. entrainement parties 2

pour le retard désoler mais je doit faire un rapport de stage pour mon lycée et il veulent minimum 15 pages alors je suis dans la mouise pas possible. En se qui concerne les fautes je suis désoler mais si je donne mon chapitre a ma béta il ne serait pas encore la (pas que je lui en tienne rigueur je l'adore elle fait un travaille merveilleux)donc je le met telle quelle et je le remplacerais par le chapitres corriger merci,

bonne lecture a tous

**petit annonce**: je pense faire des lemon mais pas que sa et pas avec Harry je les déjà casser lui.

_**Harry Potter le retour du suprême**_

Harry va apprendre que la vie n'est pas blanche ou noir comme il le penser et qu'il vos mieux faire c'est propre choix…

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rolling, sauf certain qui apparaîtra plus tard.

Fourchelang

°Phoenix°

«_Elfique»_

#Pensé des personnages#

-Dialogue normale

_Sortilèges_

_NDAAuteur_

_NDFCo-auteur_

**Ceci est ma première fic donc soyer indulgent merci!! **

**Chapitres 4: entraînement (parties 2)**

_Arriver au bord de la tables des professeur a en juger les personnes un des personnages ressemblant fort a Dumbledore ce leva et déclara._

_-Bien venu a toi Harry James Potter en l'an 998..._

-Merci mais vous êtes qui Mr?

Petit rire de l'assembler de professeur qui n'en compter que 7 et des deux compagnon de voyage de harry.

-C'est Merlin Harry lui dit Salasar

Bouche grand ouverte Harry n'arrivait pas encore a y croire.

**Alors c'est lui Harry quelle puissance dommage qu'il ne sait pas encore s'en servir siffla un serpent au pied de se dernier.**

Avant que qui conque et put faire quoi que se soit il lui répondit!!

**ces bien moi et toi qui et tu?** Lui siffla Harry en retour

**je suis terra jeune Fourchelang basilique(1) de Mr Serpentard** lui siffla le serpent

**et bien content de te connaître terra j'espère que Mr Serpentard te traite bien** siffla harry en regardant Salasar

**Ne t'inquiète pas Harry je la traite bien comme mon égale enfaite** lui siffla Salasar

**Bien...content d'avoir fait ta connaissance terra j'espère que l'on pourra devenir amis** lui siffla Harry

**si Sal n'y voit pas d'inconvénient j'en serais ravie** lui siffla t-elle en remontant le long de son bras

**je n'y voit pas d'inconvénient terra tu fait ce que tu veut** leur siffla Salasar

-Merci Mr Serpentard lui répondit harry

-De rien petit bon maintenant que diriez-vous de monter dans votre bureau Merlin!! demanda Salasar

-Bien sur suivez-moi!! leur dit merlin en se dirigeant vers son bureau aux troisième étage

La petite troupe de professeur composer de Merlin, Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle, Griffondor, Serpentard se rendit au bureau de merlin.

Arriver devant la statue bougea toute seule et les invita à monter en haut. Quand tous se sont installé dans le bureau un silence s'installa que harry entrepris de brisais en demandant:

-Bon maintenant pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous m'avez chercher moi qui me trouve 1000 ans après votre mort parce que je ne pense pas que se soit juste pour m'aider a vaincre voldy puisque vous pouvez vous même le faire sans même vous fatiguer vu la puissance que j'ai ressenti avant je me trompe?Demanda Harry

-Non tu ne te trompe pas Harry mais avant de te dire pourquoi toi laisse moi te raconter un histoire. Lui répondit Merlin.

D'accord lui répondit Harry

-Bon...tous commence il plus de 100 000 ans ou la magie été partout sur la terre sans différence et vint le jour ou les homme sont devenue assez intelligent pour pouvoir la contrôler elle en choisi deux pour apprendre au autre à contrôler leur pouvoir tous fonctionna parfaitement bien jusqu'au jour ou Ball non d'un des deux homme tourna mal et voulu asservir les non magiques bien sur Prewete non de l'autre homme ne le laissa pas faire et une guerre éclata ce qui déchira la magies et occasionna beaucoup de perte, la guerre dura pendent plus de 1000 ans et seule la mort de l'un et l'emprisonnement de l'autre on permit le rétablissement des forces bien sur tout sa ne te dit pas encore pourquoi tu est la mais je vais y venir laisse moi finir...donc je disait que seule l'emprisonnement et la mort de l'un a put rétablir la paix avec la magie et c'est par le sacrifice de ton ancêtres Prewete qui a donnes sa vie pour emprisonnait Ball puisque rien ne pouvais le tuer il a accomplis ce que tout homme rêve avoir l'immortalité...

-Je ne vois toujours pas se que je viens faire la dedans moi!!lui répondit Harry

-Tu ne connais pas une personne qui recherche l'immortalité par hasard lui répondit Merlin

-...Tom Elvis Jedusort alias face de serpent plus connut sous le non de Lord Voldemort souffla Harry

-oui c'est bien lui confirma Merlin

-Mais comment...

-il va libérais le malin**(2)**pour qu'il lui confère ces pouvoir et son immortalité c'est pour sa que tu est la tu est un descendant directe de Prewete qui portais se non avant de devenir Griffondor et par la suite Potter voilà pourquoi toi tu a le pouvoir de le vaincre mais ce pouvoir et a l'intérieure de toi endormis et une fois libérais tu seras le plus puissant mages gris qui n'a jamais exister en comparaison nous passerions pour des nouveau née..termina Salasar

...Mages gris? Questionna Harry

Oui Mages Gris tu aura un parfait contrôle sur la magie dites «_noirs»_ et celle dites «_blanches» _pour te donnais un aperçu de l'entrainement tu serais aussi voir plus calais en magies dite «_noirs» _que Tom Elvis Jedusort et en magies dites «_blanches» _que moi. Lui répondit merlin

...

Surpris demanda dame Serdaigle

un peu je l'avoues lui répondit Harry

Alors attend toi à être encore plus étonner lui dit Lord Gryffondor

pourquoi qu'est ce que vous m'avez encore préparer leur répondit Harry avec un faux air exaspérer

Au rien de bien méchant lui répondit Lord Serpentard avec un sourire machiavélique

vous commencer à me faire peur a vous voir on dirait que je vais subir l'entrainement le plus dur qui est jamais exi...en voyant leur sourire il perdit le peut de couleur restant sur son visage après les révélation faites

Merlin voyant son protégé perdre ces couleur tenta de le rassuré en lui expliquant en quoi consistera exactement son entraînement.

Ton entraînement ce constituera de plusieurs point tout d'abord la magie de l'esprit et les enchantements avec Dame Serdaigle, les potion, les art sombres et la magies des serpents avec Lord Serpentard, la magies blanche, les duel, la métamorphose et l'escrime avec Lord Gryffondor, la botaniques, les runes ancienne et l'arithmencie avec Dame Pouffsoufle et pour finir la magies blanches et noires, magies sans baguette et la transformation animagus avec moi lui dit merlin

Harry le regarda avec les yeux grand ouvert et ce dit qu'il mettra plus de 10 ans pour arriver a seulement apprendre la moitié.

Ma...mais sa va prendre des année tous sa il vont se rendre compte de ma disparition non et face-de-serpent aura le temps de tuer ce que j'aime et qui ne mon pas trahie.

Calme toi tous à été prévus les année que tu passe ici ne correspondrons qu'a quelle que minute je te les expliquer 20 ans ici correspond a 20 minute chez toi et de plus Merlin ici présent contrôle la magies du temps et je suis sur qu'il te l'apprendra pour que tu puisse revenir nous voir sans problème n'est ce pas Merlin demanda Lord Serpentard

Bien sure je lui apprendrais s'exclama Merlin

Bon ce problème régler que diriez vous de changer son non a ce jeune homme proposa Lord Gryffondor.

Je propose que tu t'appelle Harry James Serpentard comme sa si tu parle fourchelangue et que quelle qu'un t'entend il te croiront quand tu dit venir de la famille de Salasar lui dit Dame Serdaigle.

Si sa ne dérange pas Lord Serpentard de me considérait de sa famille je veux bien lui répondit Harry.

Pas de problème Harry j'en serai enchanté même lui répondit Lord Serpentard

Bon puisque ce problème et réglés passons à un autre l'emploi du temps termina Dame Pouffsoufle

2 mois été passer depuis ce jour et Harry ce rendez a son cour de SCM avec ses condisciples de le maison Serpentard mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévus c'est qu'il ne rentrerait pas tous seule au château.

Bien tous le monde et la demanda le professeur de SCM

Oui professeur répondirent les élèves

Bien aujourd'hui nous allons étudiez les serpent les mamba noir pour être exacte

Mais professeur ces dangereux ces serpent ce nourrice de la magie de la personnes et elle ce dirige toujours vers la personnes la plus puissante dans les parages, de plus Lord Serpentard n'est pas la il ne pourra pas les contrôler en leur parlant demanda un élève

Ne vous inquiétez pas je les ais nourris avant que vous veniez et si vraiment il aurait fin il se dirigerais vert la personnes la plus puissante de ce groupe donc moi et je connais pas mâle de sort pour les repousser d'accord

En écoutant les paroles de son professeur Harry se dit qu'il aller bien rire aujourd'hui car d'après les fondateur il été la personne la plus puissante après eux et merlin(se dont il a encore du mal a croire ) donc si un des serpent devait avoir fin il se dirigerais non ver le professeur mais vert moi.# on va bien rire je vais leur foutre la peur de leur vie niark niark# pensa Harry

Bon je vais les libérais mais ne vous inquiétez pas il ont manger avant leur dit le professeur tout en libérant les serpent de leur cages mais ce qui ce passa restera graver dans la mémoire des personne présente tous les serpent y comprit leur chef (le plus gros) ne se dirigeait que ver une personne en l'occurrence Harry.

Ce denier avait en sourire en coin quand il entendit le professeur -remit de ses émotion- lui dire de ne pas bouger et qu'il arriver pour faire le nécessaire mais on voulant leur jeté un sortilèges il ne fit qu'énerver encore plus les serpent #tien sa me rappelle quelle qu'un pensa Harry avec un sourire. en voyant les dégât que la débilité du professeur risquait d'engendrer il commença a parler avec les serpent.

**Qui et votre chef leur siffla Harry**

se qui étonna les serpent et la classe qui ne bougeais plus depuis son intervention.

**qui a parler demanda le plus grand des serpent**

**Moi lui siffla Harry**

**Alors comme sa il y a un autre parleur sur ces terre...et ces moi le chef lui répondit le même serpent**

**OK et que demande tu en échange de la protection de ces terre et de ne pas tuer ces personne lui siffla Harry**

**laisse moi prendre un peut de ta magie pour me nourrir et je te promet la protection de ces terre et des personnes autou**r lui siffla le serpent

**d'accord mais laisse moi un peut de magie pour survivre lui siffla Harry en lui présentant son bras nue**

Au moment ou le serpent aspira sa magie un étrange phénomène ce produis s'y une aura de puissance les entoura et leur yeux devinrent vers émeraude en complet il n'y avait plus de pupille leur yeux été remplacer par deux orbes vert émeraude et ils s'écroulèrent au sol évanouis...

Quand il se réveilla et ne distingua que du blancs autour de lui il grogna ce qui attira l'attention des personne autour de lui.

Alors réveilliez la marmotte plaisanta Sir Gryffondor

Mais qu'est ce que je fait la moi, il c'est passer quoi avant en SCM lui demanda Harry

un temps un peut sa ne sait pas passer avant sa fait une semaine que tu dort...

QUOI UNE SEMAINE cria Harry choquer

Oui une semaine et pour se qui tes arriver ces tout simple tu a trouver ton familier pour le côté démoniaque lui répondit Lord Serpentard

Mon familier? répéta Harry

Oui Harry un familier tous sorcier peut en avoir un même les moldu, **(3)** ces beaucoup plus rare mais sa existe. Un familier protège son sorcier jusqu'à sa mort et ne se nourri de sa magie que la première fois bien entendu ton cas et un peut spéciale tu a trois cotés, enfin 4: tu est un anges, un démons, un veela et une petit partie sorcier ce qui fait que tu aura 4 familier une pour chaque race te composant donc il te reste 3 familier a trouver ou plutôt ces eux qui te trouverons. une sorte de lien ces établies entre toi et ton familier et votre magie se sont mélanger ces pour sa que tu es rester une semaine dans un coma magique le temps que ta puissance ce stabilise de plus le mélange de magie t'apporte quelque pouvoir de ton familier mais pour savoir lesquelles tu demandera a ton familier, ta puissance magique aussi a augmenté se qui nous laisse penser que chaque fois que tu trouvera un de tes familier ta puissance augmentera. lui dit merlin

...

E...et il est ou mon familier en se moment réussi a articuler Harry

**a coter de toi jeune humain lui siffla le serpent**

**alors ces vrais tu est mon familier lui siffla Harry après s'être remis de son choque**

**oui je le suis lui siffla le serpent**

**OK mais avant tout voudrai-tu bien m'appeler Harry parce que jeune humain sa ne va pas le faire lui siffla Harry**

**d'accord Harry lui siffla le serpent avec un sourire enfin si ce se qu'on peut appeler un sourire sur un serpent**

**merci, sinon tu a un non ou je doit te nommer siffla Harry**

**tu doit me nommer Harry lui siffla le serpent **

**OK mmm que dirait tu de Salasar en hommage a Mr Serpentard siffla Harry**

**j'en serais heureux lui siffla le serpent**

**bien dorénavant je t'appellerais sal diminutif de Salasar**

**d'accord Harry lui siffla sal**

Lord Serpentard qui avait suivi cette échange eu un sourire en coin que les autre occupant de la pièces ne vire pas.

Changement de temps-Changement de temps-Changement de temps

15 année été passer depuis ce moments et on pouvais dire que c'était les meilleur année de la vie de Harry en effet il devint amis avec les proches des quatre fondateur, sortie avec plusieurs filles pendant les 3 année a l'école et développa son corps et sa magie a telle point qu'il était capable de tenir un duel seule contre Lord Serpentard et Lord Gryffondor mais ne tenait pas plus de 30 minute contre Merlin ce qui et déjà un exploit pour un jeune de son ages.

Pendant ces 15 année il vit tous le programme de poudlard ce qui lui prit 5 ans après il apprit auprès de Merlin et des quatre fondateur seule ce qui fait qu'après les 15 année passer il est grandis de 10 cm il mesurait a peut prés 1m95 ses muscle déjà affiné se sont solidifiez par le fait de devoir courir tout les matin puis, passer a des abdominaux et pompes si il ne voulais pas ce retrouver la proie du griffon de Godric ce qui été assez marrant en définitive.

Sur le point magique il connaisses autant de sort que Dumbledore**(4)** dans la branche dites «_blanches_» de la magie. par contre dans la branche dites «_noires_» il n'arrivait pas encore a la cheville de Tom Elvis Jedusort (vous aller me dire normale il a plus d'un demi siècle de magie noires derrière lui mais non c'est normale n'oubliiez pas qu'il n'a pas encore été en enfer pour son entrainement).

Il apprit plein d'autre chose encore sur les enchantement, la métamorphoser, les runes, la magie du fourchelangue la magie du temps enseigner par merlin et les lois magiques et l'aristocratie le maintien des gens nobles.

Il passa aussi sa maîtrise de potion grâce a l'entrainement de Salasar (ce qui va rendre vert de rage notre professeur préféré j'ai nommée l'homme au cheveux gras alias Rogue).

Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas un jour comme les autre en effet il devait rejoindre son temps après avoir subit l'entraînement de ces mentors.

Bien ben au revoir tout le monde parla Harry

prend bien soin de toi lui dire les quatre fondateurs

attend Harry j'ai un cadeaux pour toi...a le voilà prend cette bague et montre la au gobelin de ton temps il y a dessus nos 5 emblème ce qui fait de toi notre héritier connus de tous mais seulement si tu mais cette bague. De plus il y a un sort dessus qui fait que si tu a besoin d'un livre ou d'un ingrédient de potion qui se trouve plus dans ton mode elle te le fournira par notre intermédiaire. Lui dit merlin

Merci,vous pouvez pas savoir a quelle point sa me touche leur répondit Harry bon ben quand faut y aller faut y aller.

Harry ce préparer a ouvrir un porte temporel mais Lord Serpentard l'interrompit.

Attend Harry prend ce livre, et répare pour moi la plus grosse bêtise que j'ai jamais faite lui dit Lord Serpentard

en prenant le livre Harry comprit de quoi parler Salasar en effet le titre du livre était «_comment ce_ _protéger des impardonnable_» par Salasar Serpentard.

Je le ferais lui assura Harry tout en créant une port temporel

bien au revoir leur dit Harry avant de passer la porte et de ce retrouver dans sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive.

Aussitôt il entendit son cousin dévaler les escalier et réclamer a manger a sa mère.

-Bien venus a la maison ce dit Harry.

Fini pour le chapitres 4 qui ne me plait, pas mais j'avais plus d'idée alors si sa ne plait pas je suis désoler.

(1)c'est le basilique qui ce trouve dans la chambre des secret.

(2)désoler je n'est pas pu m'enpecher de le faire (je suis un fan de la fic de valerius) encore dsl.

(3)certain moldu qui peuvent voir et sentir la magie peuvent avoir un familier mais c'est rare.

(4)je parle du vrais Dumbledore celui qui et mort pas Gellert Grindewallde.

Merci pour vos reviews ces ce qui ma motiver pour écrire la suite!!

Parution du prochain chapitres: inconnues

vous savez quoi faire appuyer sur le petit bouton en-bas a gauche ou il y a marquer «GO»!!


	5. Combat et nouveau sentiments !

Harry apparut sur le Chemin de Traverse, accompagnait de sa nouvelle famille

_**Harry Potter le retour du suprême**_

Harry va apprendre que la vie n'est pas blanche ou noir comme il le penser et qu'il vos mieux faire c'est propre choix…

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rolling, sauf certain qui apparaîtra plus tard.

**Fourchelangue**

Fourchelang

°Phoenix°

«_Elfique»_

#Pensé des personnages#

-Dialogue normale

_Sortilèges_

_NDA Auteur_

**Me voila de retour je sais sa fait longtemps mais avec la reprise des cours plus les devoirs je n'es plus tellement le temps mais comme je les dis je ne l'abandonne pas je la continue mais faudra patienté pour les chapitres prochain car je ne peux écrire que le week-end encore désoler.**

**Et merci a tout ceux qui me soutienne et qui m'envoyé des reviews je les en remercie !!**

**Résumer de chapitre précédent :**** Harry a découvert de par une lettre de par une lettre de sa mère qu'il n'était pas tout a fait humain et que Dumbledor et enfaite Gellert Grindewallde. Il va faire un apprentissage auprès de merlin et des Fondateurs, puis devenir Lord Potter et Black. Il a aussi tout les plein pouvoir pendant la guerre accordé par notre très chère Ministre j'ai nommé Fudje oui il est immunisé il peut utiliser quand il veut la magie puisque qu'il est considéré comme majeur et émancipé de tuteur ce qui a rendu vert de rage Dumby.**

**Voila sinon bonne lecture a vous !! **

**Chapitre 5 : combat et nouvelle **

_Je le ferais lui assura Harry tout en créant une porte temporel_

_Bien au revoir leur dit Harry avant de passer la porte et de ce retrouvé dans sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive._

_Aussitôt il entendit son cousin dévaler les escaliers et réclamer à manger a sa mère._

_- Bienvenus à la maison, se dit Harry._

#Bien maintenant il serait temps d'aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de traverse pour compléter ma bibliothèque#, pensa Harry.

#Bon, avant on va s'installer dans un de mes manoir#, aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Harry se retrouva dans un de ces manoir en France.

#Bon déjà ou sont les elfes de maison, bon rappelle toi se que Salazar ta dit à propos de ça…. A oui voila#.

-Vous qui avez prêté serment de protéger et servir ma famille, venez à moi… incanta Harry.

Il y eu une lumière blanche puis différentes créatures firent leurs apparitions il devait y avoir une trentaine d'Elfe de maison, deux Vampires, un Dragon, un Couâlt, un phénix et bien plus encore.

La stupeur ce lissait sur le visage d'Harry, en le voyant le Phénix décida de s'adresser à tout le monde.

- Bien tout le monde, entendent la voix du phénix tout le monde arrêta de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

- Puisque j'ai l'attention de tout le monde je vais vous expliquer ce que vous faite là, alors pour commencer quelle est ton nom jeune humain, demanda le phénix en se retournant vers Harry.

-….Harry James Potter, répondit Harry en réalisant qu'on s'adressé à lui.

- Non ton nom complet jeune humain, répondit le phénix.

- Harry Azshar James Griffondor Serdaigle Poufsouffle Serpentard Emrys Enferus Potter. Mais pourquoi vouloir savoir mon nom com…

Harry s'arrêta de parler en voyant toute les créatures se prosterner devant lui

- Ma...mais que ce passe t-il ? demanda Harry.

- Vous voila enfin jeune seigneur, cela fait16 ans que nous vous attendions, répondit le Phénix.

- Mais je n'ai que demandé à ce que les elfes de maison qui ont servis et protéger ma famille revienne !

- Oui seigneur, vous avez surement pensé à ne rappeler que les elfes de maison, mais nous voici tous là, vous ne voyez pas pourquoi ? demanda un des Vampires.

#Réfléchie Harry, pourquoi toute ces créatures te prenne pour leur seigneur, pourtant tu n'as demandé que ce qui avait prêté serment de…

En voyant le visage de son seigneur s'éclairer le Vampire compris qu'il avait trouvé.

- C'est à cause de mon incantation, j'ai demandé que tout ce qui avait prêté serment me rejoigne revienne…Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous êtes aussi nombreux.

- Pensez à votre nom complet mon seigneur, intervient une voix féminine.

En entendant cette voix Harry se retourna, il vit que la voix appartenait à une magnifique jeune Elfe et ce dit que ces journées aller être très bien remplies en attendant la rentrée.

La jeune Elfe, en voyant le regard chargé de désir de son seigneur, ce dit qu'elle allait s'amuser pendant les quelle que semaine qui reste tout en lui rendant son regard.

-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes les protecteurs de toutes les familles composant mon nom ? demanda Harry tout en ne lâchant pas l'Elfe des yeux.

-En gros, oui. Mais il n'y a pas que ca on est aussi les représentant de votre famille pour les relations avec les petit clans rattacher à votre nom. En gros VOUS êtes l'homme le plus puissant magiquement, militairement et politiquement, lui répondit l'Elfe avec un sourire provocateur.

-Ok, ca je le savais déjà, mais c'est quoi cette histoire de petit clans rattacher à mon nom ? lui demanda Harry en répondant à son sourire.

- C'est très simple mon seigneur, votre famille fait partis des 20 familles qui ont permis la construction du monde magique de Grande Bretagne. Ces 20 familles sont, les Potter, Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Griffondor, Emrys, Black, Nott, Zabini, Bones, Gomes qui sont presque aussi puissant que vous, Boot, Malfoy, Fournier, Londubat, Dumbledor, Gaunt, Rogue, Lestrange et les McGregor. Bien entendu ce nombre est descendu à 15 représentants pour 20 familles. Ah, et aussi vous avez encore de la famille en la personne de….

Harry venait de s'écrouler, sa cicatrice lui faisait atrocement mal, il commença à mettre en pratique ce que Salazar et Godric lui avait appris.

Il se sentit transporté et arriver dans une pièce ou un Homme ressemblant à si méprendre à un serpent était assis sur un trône fait d'os humain, distribuant des ordres à ses Mangemorts.

- Nous allons attaquer le Chemin-de-Traverse, Malfoy prépare une trentaine de mes hommes…

- Bien Maître… répondit Lucius Malfoy.

- Avery prend 100 Détraqueur avec toi…

- Oui Maître, à vos ordres Maître, répondit Avery.

- Bien ! Préparez-vous ! Nous allons attaquer d'ici une heure et le monde tremblera de nouveau devant ma puissance, et n'oubliez pas de remercier notre chère Ministre pour m'avoir facilité la tache, leur dit Lord Voldemort avec un rire à faire froid dans le dos.

En entendant ce que préparait sont ennemi juré, Harry revint petit à petit à lui et se redressa, commençant à distribué des ordres.

- Je viens de voir que notre ennemi projetait de faire une attaque sur le Chemin de traverse, j'aurais besoin de vous. Vous vous occuperez des Mangemorts, pendant ce temps je m'occupe de face de serpent, enfin si vous êtes d'accord, termina Harry.

-Bien entendu seigneur, par contre ne serait-il pas judicieux de porter un masque et une robe Grise pour pas qu'on nous reconnaisse ? Parla pour la première fois le dragon qui c'était transformé en une magnifique jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année.

-Ben…pourquoi pas, mais je ne pense pas qu'on aura le temps de faire les robes à moins d'avoir un couturier ou une couturière avec nous lui, répondit Harry.

-Maître Mr Potter je peux faire les robes si vous voulez. Elles seront prêtes d'ici 30 minutes, lui dit un des elfes de maison.

-Bien, tu peux le faire, et avec les masque, sauf pour moi. Je veux me marrer sinon c'est quoi ton nom lui, répondit Harry

-Ricky, Maître Mr Potter, je m'appelle Ricky, lui répondit l'elfe avant de commencer sa tâche.

- Quel est ton nom demoiselle ? demanda Harry en se retournant vers l'Elfe avec qui il avait échangé des regards lubrique.

-Je m'appelle Eäraniel Elrendra, mais mes amis me surnomment Mily mon seigneur, lui répondit Mily.

- Puis-je avoir l'autorisation de vous appelé Mily gente Dame ? lui demanda Harry avec un sourire charmeur.

- Bien sur mon seigneur, lui répondit Mily en rougissant.

Harry sourit en voyant l'effet qu'il faisait à la jeune Elfe. #Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait y aller la parce que sinon tonton Voldy va faire un massacre#, pensa Harry.

- Ricky, les robes sont-elles prête, demanda Harry.

- Oui elles le sont Maitre Mr Potter, les voici, lui dit l'elfe de maison en lui présentant les robes.

- Maintenant j'aurais besoin de ton aide, dit Harry en se retournant vers le phénix, je voudrais que tu ramène une lettre au département des Aurors, au Ministère de la magie Anglais.

Après que le phénix eut accepté, il se mit à la rédaction de la lettre. 10 minutes plus tard, il l'a donna au phénix.

- Ramène ça la ou je te les dis et tu me rejoindras à la bataille pour donner de l'espoir au combattant. Au fait c'est quoi ton nom mon beau phénix ? lui demanda Harry.

- Je m'appelle Zèphir mon seigneur, répondit télépathiquement le phénix.

- Ok, encore un truc, si j'en entends encore un m'appeler seigneur je l'étripe, vous faites partis de ma famille, donc appeler moi Harry, entendu !

- Oui Harry, répondirent toutes les créatures avec un immense sourire.

-Ok bon maintenant il serait temps d'y aller car il nous reste 10 minute avant la bataille…Zèphir peux-tu transporter tout ceux qui ne peuvent pas transplanait s'il te plait ? lui demanda Harry, et après tu iras déposer la lettre.

- Bien sur, lui répondit télépathiquement le phénix en survolant tout le monde.

- Que tous ceux qui ne peuvent pas transplanaient s'accroche à Zèphir.

La moitié des personnes présente se dirigèrent vers le phénix et s'accrochèrent à lui.

- Bien, Zèphir fait apparaitre tout le monde dans une ruelle en face de l'entré du Chemin de Traverse, merci.

- A trois on transplane tous, 1…2…3…

Harry apparut sur le Chemin de Traverse, accompagnait de sa nouvelle famille. Il se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

Les gens courraient dans tous les sens, bousculant des enfants sans les aidaient, pensant en premier lieu à leur propre sécurité plutôt qu'a aider un enfant innocent qui avait toute sa vie devant lui.

A peine avait-il pensé cela qu'un Mangemort se plaça devant un enfant quinze mètres devant lui. Il leva sa baguette, mais les gens le gêné. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de passer et repasser, sans se préoccuper de la petite fille qui était en train de subir un Doloris.

- Exactum, prononça Harry la baguette levé vers le Mangemort, même si les gens le gêné, ils en subiraient les conséquences.

Le sort bleu ciel fusa l'air vers le Mangemort expulsant toutes personnes se trouvant sur son chemin. Que ce soit enfant, femme ou homme, ils furent propulsé selon le degré de résistance pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent le moindre mal. Tandis que le Mangemort qui se reçut le sort en pleine poitrine se fit éjecté sans la moindre douceur une vingtaine de mètres derrière lui, entrainant avec lui deux autres Mangemorts.

Les personnes ayant subit une petite dose du sort regardèrent Harry, la baguette levé, le regard dur, puis il se mit à courir vers la petite fille inconsciente.

- Hé, petite, murmura Harry en la secouant. Aller, réveille toi.

- JESSICA, s'écria une femme bousculant Harry et fondant sur la petite fille.

Elle l'a prit dans ses bras, regarda Harry et le remercia « du fond du cœur », puis elle courut vers la sorti.

Harry se releva et survola la bataille du regard, les Vampire, même s'ils n'étaient que deux, se battaient très bien, excellemment bien même. Le Chemin de Traverse était toujours rempli, des citoyens qui se battaient bravement contre les Mangemorts, ainsi que sa nouvelle famille, remplissaient le Chemin. Le Dragon survola le Chemin de Traverse, crachant du feu sur les Mangemorts qui se protégeaient derrière un bouclier ou prenant feu, puis aider par un compagnon pour l'éteindre. L'Elfe, Eäraniel, se battait avec une souplesse hors du commun avec deux dagues qui provoquait des blessures très gênantes aux Mangemorts, sans pour autant les tuaient.

Harry vit un serpent passer près d'un Mangemort à une grande vitesse sur un autre Mangemort un peu plus loin qu'il ne pouvait pas voir du au tournant, c'était le Couâlt, a un moment il avait eut peur que ce soit Nagini. Il entendit le chant du Phoenix, sans le voir, une personne devait être dans le besoin.

#Les Détraqueurs# pensa Harry.

Il se mit à courir, il vit un homme se faire torturé par un Mangemort à même pas dix mètres après sa petite course.

- Endoloris, s'écria Harry en levant sa baguette vers ce Mangemort.

Il s'effondra par terre, s'agitant dans tous les sens dû à la douleur persistante du puissant sort d'Harry. Harry se tourna vers la victime du Mangemort, il était en train de se relever, puis il regarda Harry, puis le Mangemort.

- Arrêtez, s'écria la personne.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Je suis Auror, proclama-t-il.

- Et alors. Bon d'accord, soupira Harry. Avada Kedavra, lança-t-il.

Puis sans prêté la moindre importance a l'Auror de pacotille, il s'en alla, au petit tournant il vit un autre Mangemort qui s'amuser avec un garçon d'a peu près huit ans. Il lui envoyer des sorts de Magie noir.

- Salio, dit-il en visant le Mangemort.

Le Mangemort fit un bon de cinq mètres, puis il s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit de broiement d'os.

- Accio, prononça Harry vers le garçon.

Il le rattrapa dans ses bras, puis le posa par terre.

- Tu peux marcher ? demanda Harry en s'accroupissant.

- Ou…oui, répondit-il en tremblant et pleurant.

- Très bien, alors part d'ici, vite.

Le garçon courut doucement, boitillant et en pleur. Harry senti alors une grande douleur, et se mit à convulser, doucement il se releva, résistant à la douleur comme le lui avait appris Salazar. Sa baguette s'était fait éjecter, il se retrouva donc sans sa baguette.

- Alors bébé Potter, tu es fatigué ? Parla une voix diaboliquement aiguë.

- Lestrange, dit Harry en serrant les dents.

- C'est bien m…

- **Laboris**, siffla Harry en Fourchelangue.

Lestrange se mit à dandiner, bougeant dans tous les sens tout en restant debout, se faisant encore plus mal à son bras gauche broyer dû à la chute, puis elle se mit à crier. Des serpents se mirent à s'échappé de sous les habits de Lestrange, puis retourné l'attaquer mordant de partout où ils pouvaient.

#J'adore la magie du Fourchelangue#, pensa Harry. #Merci Salazar#.

C'est alors qu'un serpent sorti du corps d'Harry, un gros et grand serpent noir. SON serpent, SON mamba noir, SON familier pour son coté démoniaque. Au début il ne sut pas pourquoi il s'était manifestait à ce moment, mais quand il vit, en se retournant, que Sal avait plantait ses crocs sur une jambe d'un Mangemort il comprit pourquoi. Harry ne l'avait absolument pas vu à cause du soulagement que faisait de voir souffrir Bellatrix Lestrange, celle qui avait tué son parrain.

Harry détourna son regard de la sentence que recevait ce Mangemort « grâce » à Salazar, son familier, et d'un regard il fit disparaître les serpents qui s'attaquait à Bellatrix, puis encore grâce à la magie de l'esprit que lui avait apprise Rowena il fit faire un vol planait à cette idiote psychopathe, lui mettant, encore une fois grâce à Rowena et à la magie de l'esprit, un Doloris de dix minutes incorporer au corps.

Il regarda alors le Mangemort derrière lui, qui faisait tout son possible pour se débarrasser de Sal, et Harry le rappela.

**- Sssal, laisssse le et va tuer d'autre Mangemort.**

**- Très bien Harry, **répondit le serpent en se détachant.

- Accio masque, prononçât Harry.

Le masque se retrouva dans la main d'Harry révélant un visage qu'il connaissait mais sans arriver à y mettre un nom.

- Potter, gronda la voix, je vais te torturer jusqu'à ta mort pour avoir osé toucher à ma femme.

- Ha oui, je me rappelle de toi. T'es le mari complètement stupide de cette cher Bella, Rodolphus Lestrange.

- ENDOLORIS, cria-t-il.

- Ergendoloris, dit Harry beaucoup plus calmement.

Ce sort que personne de nos jours connaissait était le contre sort du Doloris, étant donné que c'était Salazar qui avaient inventé les sorts impardonnable il lui avait apprit les contres sort. Peut-être que tout le monde pourra s'en protéger grâce au livre qu'il lui avait donné a son départ.

- Comment… ?

- J'ai fait ? Je ne sais pas. Surement le hasard. Avada Kedavra, lança directement Harry sans laisser le temps à Lestrange bis de l'esquivé.

Il se prit le sort en pleine tête, puis s'effondra, mort, laissant une pauvre femme innocente, veuve.

D'un geste de la main il récupéra sa baguette puis il reprit son chemin vers l'autre bout du Chemin de Traverse, aidant les citoyens ou les Aurors dans le besoin au passage. Il arrêta sa route quand il vit un corps de Mangemort torturé une adolescente à coup de Doloris, contre la vitre du magasin d'Ollivender. Ce corps, trapus, gras, courbé, il pourrait le reconnaître entre mille : Pettigrow.

- Sumacuo, prononça Harry.

D'innombrables aiguilles apparurent devant Harry, puis d'un mouvement de la baguette elles partirent comme une balle de révolver qu'Harry avait déjà vu dans les films de cow-boys qu'il avait pu voir en cachette quand Dudley les regardaient.

Les aiguilles se plantèrent de partout sur Pettigrow qui était de dos, le faisant arrêter sa séance de torture, et sans prévenir il se transforma en rat, Harry put entendre des couinements du rat qui faisait son possible pour s'enfuir.

Harry se transforma en un de ses animagus, apprit avec Merlin, le Phoenix, puis s'envola, rasant le sol a vive allure et attrapa la petite bête, il se retransforma et le rat se trouva dans sa main droite, exactement ou il l'avait attrapé. Le rat bougé dans tout les sens, essayant de s'échapper, et Harry pour arrêter tout cela, le visa de sa baguette et le Stupéfixa, sans enlever les aiguilles, puis il sorti un gallions de sa poche et le métamorphosa en petite cage dans laquelle il fit glisser Pettigrow, et en le faisant rétrécir puis le mettant dans sa poche.

Il partit ensuite voir comment aller l'adolescente qu'il torturait, il mit la main a son coup pour vérifier son pouls, absent, il n'y avait plus de pouls, ce salaud l'avait tué.

Il se tourna et regarda la bataille qui faisait toujours rage, il eut alors une idée, il allait combinait le savoir de Godric et d'Helga. Il traça alors une Rune sur son front et fit apparaître sa magnifique épée. Et c'est avec son épée et une Rune de rapidité qu'il recommença la bataille.

Il courut vers un Mangemort une vingtaine de mètres plus loin et lui tranche la gorge d'un rapide geste sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, laissant du répit au citoyen qui était en train de se battre contre lui.

Il s'arrêta un petit moment ayant encore une idée, il traça quelques Runes sur son épée, absorbation de sort, absorbation de pouvoir, et rejet de sort contrôlé, puis il mit sa main gauche sur les Runes et concentra une partie de sa puissance, ensuite il prononça les deux mots fatal à tout le monde se recevant le sort, puis les Runes s'éclairèrent d'une lueur verte. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas utilisé les Rune permanent de son épée pour ca sinon l'épée n'aurait pas survécu tellement les Runes permanentes étaient liés à l'épée.

Et pour la énième fois dans la journée il se jeta dans les combats, pointant son épée vers des Mangemorts éloigné de lui, trancha la gorge de certain, coupant le bras des autres. Et pourtant il n'avait toujours pas vu ces satané Détraqueur.

Mais sa tactique fut découverte et il reçut un sort d'étouffement auquel il répliqua en se jetant un Spiro pour pouvoir retrouver sa capacité de respirer. Il se tourna vers le Mangemort qui avait lancé ce maléfice.

- Endoloris, jeta-t-il.

Le Mangemort évita le sort et répliqua avec un Doloris qu'Harry évita également. Harry se concentra assez et le Mangemort se retrouva les pieds en l'air, la tête en bas, sa baguette dans la main d'Harry, et le masque dans l'autre main.

- Tiens Lucius Malfoy, content de te voir. Di-moi ce n'est pas très bon pour toi, un noble sorcier de sang-pur de se tenir d'une telle manière, s'exclama Harry en ressentant un froid intense l'envahir.

- JE VAIS TE TUER POTTER.

- Désolé, la liste d'attente est…longue, dit-il un peu surpris par une image de Sirius passant à travers le voile.

Une dizaine de sorciers, baguette en main, se tenait éloigné d'Harry mais en regardant tout de même, Harry regarda pourquoi ils ne combattaient pas, et vit la raison du pourquoi il sentait un grand froid ainsi que les images désagréables qu'il chassait depuis un tout petit moment. Harry s'écarta donc de Malfoy et se mit en avant des dix sorciers. Harry vit que les Détraqueurs étaient à une trentaine de mètres et ils avançaient un peu à chaque fois. Des corps étaient à terre près d'eux, il y en avait une bonne vingtaine. Plus loin, trop loin, sur les marches de Gringotts Voldemort regardait le massacre qu'avait provoquait son attaque, accompagnait de dix Mangemorts qui était toujours près de lui.

- MAINTENANT, cria Harry qui sentait un peu trop la pression des Détraqueurs.

Harry entendit des Spero Patronum mais il n'y eut que deux véritables Patronus qui chargèrent les Détraqueurs. Un hippogriffe et une sorte de Pigeon.

- **Ssspero Patronum**, murmura Harry en Fourchelangue.

Ce ne fut pas un cerf argenté magnifique habituelle qui se forma pour pourchassait ses créatures des ténèbres, mais un cerf doré, pas qu'Harry en était étonné puisqu'il savait l'effet que faisait un sort quand il était prononçait en Fourchelangue, mais c'était toujours aussi magnifique.

Le cerf ce mit à courir vers les Détraqueurs et comme les fois précédente ils les chargèrent pour qu'ils s'enfuissent, sauf que cette fois les Détraqueurs explosaient. Voyant qu'une dizaine d'entre eux avaient déjà péri, les Détraqueurs mirent plus de force dans leur attaque. Les deux Patronus, Hippogriffe et Pigeon, disparurent dû à la trop grande puissance d'attaque que fournissaient les Détraqueurs. Ils s'approchaient dangereusement d'Harry qui se retrouvait seul, baguette levé, les dix autres sorciers s'était enfui, le laissant seul face aux Détraqueurs puis à Voldemort et les Mangemorts qui restait près de lui.

Mais bien que les Détraqueurs approchaient et qu'Harry sentait leurs présence excessivement, même en ayant mit ses plus puissante barrières d'Occlumencie, ils étaient quand même une centaine, enfin quatre-vingt cinq environ maintenant, mais ils étaient à une dizaine de mètres d'Harry, que ce soit par le haut ou en avant. Quand le cerf produisit une grande bulle, comme lors de la troisième année d'Harry, c'était une couleur doré.

La première vague passa, affaiblissant les défenses des Détraqueurs, puis la deuxièmes qui anéanti leurs défense naturel, et enfin la troisième qui finit d'anéantir les Détraqueurs, laissant derrière elles une légère brume noire que le cerf s'empressa de faire disparaître grâce à une quatrième vague avant de disparaître en saluant son sorcier.

Harry se mit à flotter, pour aller plus vite, vers Voldemort où la vingtaine de Mangemorts allaient se mettre à l'attaquait sans compter l'ordre de Voldemort qui leurs dit de ne pas bouger. Une fois à une vingtaine de mettre de Voldemort, Harry lui parla.

- Salut Tom ! Alors comme ça t'as décidé de sortir prendre un peu de soleil ? Ho mais que vois-je ? Tu a aussi sortit tes chiens ? T'es un bon Maitre, tu leur fait faire une promenade ? Comme ces touchant, heu…gentil. Tu fais bien de les sortir, les chiens sa fait leurs besoin parfois, mais dis-moi, leur race c'est quoi déjà ? Mange…non ce n'est pas ça, ha, j'ai trouvais…Les Bouffemorts, une race pas vraiment belle, très obéissante, mais complètement stupide…

- CA SUFFIT ! S'énerva enfin Tom.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Tommy ? Il ne faut pas perdre ton sang…

Harry ne put continuer qu'il dût se protéger en esquivant le sortilège mortel de Voldemort.

-Pfff tes chiant Tommy on ne peut même plus parler civilement avec toi faut tout le temps que tes recours a tes impardonnables ces pas possible faut garde un minimum de sang froid sinon tes bon toutou vont se rebeller lança ironiquement Harry

-TA GEULLE POTTER OU JE VAIS TE TUER ! cria Tommy

-Ouai ces sa vassi tue moi…enfin si tu en es capable…nan parce que tu essaye de me tué depuis que j'ai un an mais a chaque fois je te mets ta racler alors faudrait savoir soit tu veux me tuer soit tu adore te ridiculiser ! lui dit Harry tout en évitant un sort de douleur

Toutes les personnes autour que se soit des Aurors, Médicomages, tireur d'élite…etc. tous sans exceptions êtes sous le choque de la réapparition du grands mage noir et plus encore de la façon dont Harry Potter lui répondait…

-Mais il est fou a lui parler comme sa il va se faire tuer crièrent les personnes présente

-Mais non ne vous inquiéter pas Mesdames et Messieurs je ne vais pas me faire tue pour la simple et bonne raison que je sui plus puissant que lui…bon je vous l'accorde ces pas difficile même un Bébé de 1 an a réussi à le vaincre ! lança joyeusement Harry

Une série de POP caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre et on pu voir apparaitre L'ordre du pigeon cramé.

-A enfin ces pas trop tôt…sa fait des heures qu'on vous attend lança Harry.

-Bon Tom que dirait tu de commencer ce duel enfin si tu veux toujours me tué lui demanda Harry

-Bien sure Potter je ne vais pas laisser passer ma chance de te tuer aussi facilement lui répondit le Lord

-Pff ta chance n'oublies pas que quand j'avais un an je tes tué alors ein pouet pouet

-Tu m'énerve Potter…._AVADA KEDAVRA_ lança le Lord

-Toujours tes impardonnables tant n'a pas mare… _Feres (1) _lança Harry

_-_Tien de la magie noir tu m'étonne Potter lui dit le Dark Lord tout en évitant le sort

-Tu parle trop Tommy d'amours…_spiro_ lança Harry

-_Anilhum spiro_ répondit le mage noir

- Bon l'échauffement et terminer Tom si on passer aux choses sérieuse…ENDOLORIS cria Harry

Le sort toucha le dark Lord qui s'effondra au sol du a la terrible douleur du sort.

-Alors Tom peut tu me dire quelle effet sa fait d'être a son tour torturé…nan attend je sais sa fait pas du bien

-Attention Harry derrière toi lui cria soudain mily.

-en se retournant Harry vit un sort rouge lui foncer dessus mais il n'eut pas le temps de ce protéger qu'une forme se jetai devant lui.

En voyant qui était la personne Harry perdit le contrôle il rentra dans une rage noir et laissa sa magie sortir en effet a ses pied se trouver Mily la personne pour qui il commençait à avoir des sentiments.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard du mangemort responsable qui déglutit en voyant les yeux d'Harry devenir deux Orbes vert émeraude comme ceux de son Maître qui était rouge.

Il prit peur d'autant plus que seule les mage peuvent faire sa avec leur yeux de plus il faut une sacré puissance pour le devenir.

Il prit ces jambes a son cous mes Harry ne le laissa pas faire plus de deux pas qu'il lui lanssa un sort de magies noir des plus horribles.

-ARKEO…un rayon violet sortis de sa baguette pour se précipité sur le mangemort qui tomba a terre avec le gras des bras, jambes et mamelle tenailler puis se fit renversé de l'huile bouillante sur ces plaie ouverte pour finir pas se faire bruler les main au souffre et se les faire couper puis démembré.

Tous ce qui se trouvait autour été sidérais même Voldemort et ses mangemort regarder le survivant comme si il lui avait poussé une troisième tête.

-Wouah Potter c'était magnifique tes sure de pas vouloir me rejoindre on pourrait faire de grande chose toi et moi ont gouvernerais se monde et tout le monde aurais peur de nous ? lui demanda le Lord

-Mmm attend laisse moi réfléchir….nan je ne veux pas devenir un Bouffemort je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sortes a chaque fois que tu te sen seule et puis….ta tue ce que j'aimais alors…..VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE TOM ! lui cria Harry en lui lançant un sort.

Pendant ce temps Mily venait d'être réveiller par un des ses « collège » et regarder ce battre Harry et se prendre un doloris plus un Sectumsempra de la par d'un des mangemort et s'écrouler au sol en se vidant de son sang, elle voulu le rejoindre mais un regard de la par de son « collège » le dissuada.

-….Ta….de...la…chance Tom, lui dit Harry mais….essaye d'arrête celui la EXPULSO TORREO TI SER DEL MAL YO T' TE ENCIERRA TE Y TUS TEMA PARA UM TIEMPO DECIDIDO POR DIOSES.(2)

Le lord se pris l'incantation de plein fouet et disparus avec ses mangemort non sans avoir lancé un dernier Doloris sur Harry qui s'évanouie a cause de la douleur et de la perte d'énergie du a l'incantation.

Les personne trop choquer par se qu'il venait de voir ne réagirent pas tout de suite se qui laissa le temps au compagnon d'Harry de disparaitre dans des POP caractéristique pour certain et d'autres avec un phénix.

Arriver chez Harry la petit troupe partis se soigner et Mily emmena son Seigneur dans sa chambre pour le soigné. Elle commença par lui enlever ces vêtements en rougissant car il était bien fourni par la nature.

#Pff et dire que je suis tombé amoureuse de lui au premier regard qu'est ce qu'il est beau, bon t'arrête ces pas le moment de plus ces ton seigneur il ne voudra jamais que quelque chose se passe entre vous alors soigne le et ces tout# pensât-elle

Harry qui n'était plus dans l'inconscience depuis quelque minute avait suivi les pensé de Mily et ce dit qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux pour une fois puisqu'il éprouver les mêmes sentiments pour elle il décida de se faire remarquer.

-Froid…J'ai froid ! lui dit Harry

-Ne vous en faite pas seigneur je vous couvre tout de suite…Voila j'ai fini ! lui dit Mily tout en le couvrant

-Je vais vous laisser vous reposer mon Seigneur !

-Harry !

-Quoi Harry ?

-Je m'appelle Harry alors utilise le compris !

-Bien Harry je vais vous laisser maintenant ! lui dit Mily mais un Bras la retient

En la voyant partir le premier réflexe d'Harry été de lui prendre la main. En voyant quelle attendais qu'il parle il se lança !

-Jevoudraisqueturestedormiravecmoistp ! lui dit Harry en rougissant

-Excuse-moi je n'ai pas compris peut tu répété s'il te plait ? Lui demanda Mily

-Peut tu rester dormir avec moi s'il te plait ! lui demanda Harry aussi rouge qu'une ecrevice

#Merde qu'est ce que je fais maintenant j'accepte ou je lui dis non grand dilemme…et arrête de rougir comme sa et de me regarde avec ces yeux la je ne pourrais pas refuser…et si se n'était juste parce qu'il était blesser et pas autre chose et puis je ne pense pas que mon père acceptera vu ma condition# pensât-elle

En entendant les pensée de Mily Harry se leva et vint l'embrasser d'abord surpris elle y répondit avec plus d'ardeur dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Ils échangèrent un long baissé et ne se séparèrent qu'à cause du manque d'aire.

Elle lui sourit en étant sur un petit nuage.

-Ne pense plus jamais que je ne t'aime pas Mily des le premier regard j'ai su que je t'aimer…tu sais les moldu croient au coud de foudre…et ces se qui ces passer avec toi des le premier regard j'ai eu le coup de foudre je t'aime Mily et rien n'y personne ne pourra y changer quoi que se soit ! lui dit Harry

Emu par sa déclaration Mily l'embrassa comme jamais est se coucha a ses coter ou pendant encore quelle que minutent ils s'embrassèrent puis finir finalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre par se laisser emporté dans le bras de Morphée avec un sourire heureux comme jamais.

Fin chapitre 5

Alors super, moyen, nul à chier se retour ?

(1) Feres (sort : vert sombre)

Fracasse, défonce, explose le membre visé. (Bras, avant-bras, tibias, fémurs…)

(2) incantation mélange de magies noire et blanche pour enfermer un sorcier dans sa demeure pour le temps que les dieux on donne.


	6. Parenté de Mily et royaume Démoniaque !

_**Harry Potter le retour du suprême**_

Harry va apprendre que la vie n'est pas blanche ou noir comme il le penser et qu'il vos mieux faire c'est propre choix…

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rolling, sauf certain qui apparaîtra plus tard.

**Fourchelangue**

Fourchelang

°Phoenix°

«_Elfique»_

#Pensé des personnages#

-Dialogue normale

_Sortilèges_

_NDA Auteur_

**Me voila de retour je sais sa fait longtemps mais avec la reprise des cours plus les devoirs je n'es plus tellement le temps mais comme je les dis je ne l'abandonne pas je la continue mais faudra patienté pour les chapitres prochain car je ne peux écrire que le week-end encore désoler.**

**Et merci a tout ceux qui me soutienne et qui m'envoyé des reviews je les en remercie !**

**Résumer des chapitres précédent : Harry a découvert de par une lettre de par une lettre de sa mère qu'il n'était pas tout a fait humain et que Dumbledor et enfaite Gellert Grindewallde. Il va faire un apprentissage auprès de merlin et des Fondateurs, puis devenir Lord Potter et Black. Il a aussi tout les plein pouvoir pendant la guerre accordé par notre très chère Ministre j'ai nommé Fudje oui il est immunisé il peut utiliser quand il veut la magie puisque qu'il est considéré comme majeur et émancipé de tuteur ce qui a rendu vert de rage Dumby ! Il combat voldy choux ce fait blésser et avoue ces sentiment a Mily !**

**Voila sinon bonne lecture a vous ! **

_Elle lui sourit en étant sur un petit nuage._

_-Ne pense plus jamais que je ne t'aime pas Mily des le premier regard j'ai su que je t'aimer…tu sais les moldu croient au coud de foudre…et ces se qui ces passer avec toi des le premier regard j'ai eu le coup de foudre je t'aime Mily et rien n'y personne ne pourra y changer quoi que se soit ! lui dit Harry_

_Emu par sa déclaration Mily l'embrassa comme jamais est se coucha a ses coter ou pendant encore quelle que minutent ils s'embrassèrent puis finir finalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre par se laisser emporté dans le bras de Morphée avec un sourire heureux comme jamais._

Chapitre : 6 Parenté de Mily et royaume Démoniaque ! ! (partie 1)

En ce réveillant le lendemain matin Harry éprouva une sensation de bonheur et sentis un corps chaud coller au siens, avec un petit sourire il ouvrit les yeux et vit la plus magnifique des choses au mondes ! Le visage de son amour endormi !

#Elle est tellement belle, pensa Harry !#

Tout a ces penser il ne remarqua pas que l'objet des dites pensée c'était réveiller et le regarder avec amour malgré la petite lueur de peur dans son regard !

En sentant un regard sur lui Harry tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de l'elfe !

-Bonjour ma chérie…bien dormis ?

- Mieux que jamais ! lui répondit-elle tout en allant l'embrasser !

Le baisser dura quelle que minute, seule le manque d'air les fit ce séparé ! En voyant la lueur de peur dans les yeux de celle qu'il aimait Harry ce décida a lui posé la question !

-De quoi as-tu peur Mily ?

En entendant la question l'elfe pris peur et ce mit à trembler ! Elle ce leva du lit pour s'assoir sur le fauteuil et prit une grande respiration avant de répondre a la question !

Harry en voyant sa réaction fut surpris puis s'apprêta a changer de conversation quand elle ce mit à parler !

- J'ai un truc à te dire….j'ai peur je ne voudrais pas que tu me juge après ce que je vais te dire ! Alors écoute moi sans m'interrompre s'il te plait ajouta t-elle en voyant qu'Harry était sur le point de la couper !

Après un auchement de tête de la part d'Harry pour lui signifier son accord elle entreprit de lui raconter son histoire !

- Tout commence il ya 20 ans ma mère la princesse du royaume se promena dans la forêt avec deux garde, en remontant la rivière il vit une personne attendre plus elle s'approcha plus elle commença a paniquer ! Arriver a son hauteur il tua les deux garde et tortura ma mère en croyant que c'était une servante….puis quand il comprit que c'était la princesse donc l'héritière du royaume il décida de l'humilier encore plus et la v… vi…viola ! Soufflât-elle !

En entendant ce récit Harry comprit que Milly était le résultat de ce viole ! et une colère immense commença a l'envahir !

-Qui était cette homme demanda t'il froidement les yeux lancent des éclaires !

En voyant l'état de son amant l'elfe eu encore plus peur et répondit en bégayant !

- T…To…Tom Elvis Jedusor!

En tendant l'oreille pour comprendre la réponse Harry eu un air ahuri qui laissa place a la plus grande rage jamais atteinte !

-Je vais le tuer ce gros port de fils de pute ! Hurla Harry. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne prit pas gaffe au fait que sa magie devenait de plus en plus instable et de plus en plus démoniaque !

Ces le cri pousser par Mily qui le fit prendre conscience que quelle que chose n'allait pas ! En reprenant un peut ces esprit il comprit qu'il ne contrôlait plus sa magie et que sa rage avait éveillé ces pouvoir démoniaque ! En comprenant qu'il pouvait blesser Mily en restant a proximité il la regarda et lui dit !

-Que tu sois la fille de ce gros batard ou pas sa ne change rien a mes sentiments je t'aime et le premiers qui essayera de nous séparer je le tue ! Je te promets de lui faire regretté ce qu'il a fait…en attendant mes gène Démoniaque vienne de ce réveiller…je vais devoir aller en Enfer plutôt que prévu ou je risque de pulvériser cette planète ! Lui souffla-t-il en se levant et en allant l'embrasser !

Le baisser fini il lui demanda de gère ces affaire en attendant son retour ! Il la regarda encore une fois dans les yeux puis l'embrassa doucement en lui murmurant un je t'aime avant de disparaitre dans un épais brouillard d'ombre !

#########################################################################

Il réapparut dans un endroit désertique ou aucune goute d'eau n'était visible seule les flammes qu'il voyait lui procurai un sentiment de chaleur ! Il fût surprit en entendant une voie dans son dos !

-Bonjour mon prince !

En ce retournant il vit une des plus belles créatures au monde ! Une succube habiller tout en cuire avec une peau laiteuse et de magnifique yeux violet et des lèvres rouge sang qui appeler au viole !

En Voyant le regard de son Prince la succube sourie avec lubricité et s'agenouilla pour lui montré son respect et attendre ces ordres !

**Merci pour vos reviews ces ce qui ma motiver pour écrire la suite!**

**Parution des prochains chapitres: le plus rapidement possible !**

**vous savez quoi faire appuyer sur le petit bouton en-bas a gauche ou il y a marquer «GO»!**


End file.
